<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dearest by LiquifiedNitro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042805">My Dearest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedNitro/pseuds/LiquifiedNitro'>LiquifiedNitro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, FUCK, Female Reader, Porn With Plot, feedback is welcome, i wasn't kidding about the tagging help, idk how the holy hell im supposed to tag...THIS, if viv finds this...im not sorry, im prolly going to hell for this, lol, maximum strawberry simpage, please, pure self-indulgence, send help, sometimes you just gotta write smut about a cartoon character and then question your sanity, super vanilla at first, y'all are married btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedNitro/pseuds/LiquifiedNitro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all the smut I could've fit into 'A Deal Worth A Lifetime' but didn't // i felt guilty for teasing so much sin so here it is //</p><p>Don't worry tho, I will keep it as unrelated to that story as possible so nothing gets spoiled for those who haven't read it.</p><p>If you haven't read it I uh...suggest it...it's rlly friggin cute, there's worldbuilding and plot. // I'm just proud cause its something I actually finished lol //</p><p>I'm rlly trying guys, lemme know what y'all think at my sin attempts :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories of the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down at the head table you watched as everyone danced around the ballroom. A content smile on your lips while listening to the band play. Smoothing out the white dress and closing your eyes breathing out a sigh. Your mother just had to invite all of the guests to your wedding, something she decided to tell you this morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I turn away for one second and you go sit down? Am I too boring of a dance partner?" Eyes opening to see Alastor taking his seat beside you. His bowtie crooked, again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just feeling a bit tired, I may head to the room soon." Reaching over he got the message, leaning forward. Try as you might, the thing didn't want to sit right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you even know where it is? Either way, I'm not letting you go alone, so tell me when you're ready to go." Moving your hands from the bow tie, you shared a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If that's the case, I don't want to hunt you down, might as well go now anyway before Mim drags me back out there." A glance at the crowds of people made you laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think she said she was looking for you too." You both stood, already hurrying to the exit farthest from the crowd. Gathering your veil in your arms as he put an arm around you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's go then." Sharing a laugh as you both escaped the noise and people. Avoiding the elevator you pulled him to the stairwell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there a reason we're taking the stairs?" Hand hovering over the railing as you peer back at him. Your grip on your veil tightening as you started up the steps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one ever takes the stairs, there will be less chance they'll find us if they go looking," He smiled, shaking his head as he followed after you, "what floor did my mother put you on, eight?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seven." Correcting you and taking your free hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The echoes of your paired footsteps sounding in the stairwell as you climbed higher and higher. Your mother could take care of any wedding gifts, in fact, you were sure she wanted to. As nosey as she was. Finally reaching the correct floor you opened the door leading into the hall, poking your head through first to make sure no one was around. Looking back at Alastor and giving him a nod before heading in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darling-" slapping a hand over his mouth you shushed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al, be quiet." Yelling out the whisper as your eyes darted around the hallway. If any of the maids were to find the two of you away from the party, you could only imagine the gossip. Feeling his lips stretch into a smile against your gloved hand, moving faster than you could react. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if I don't want to be quiet?" You were now looking down at him. His hold on your sides not letting up as he lifted you into the air. The grip you had on your veil tightening as the hand that once covered his mouth had slipped down to his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The maids will hear us." Trying to keep yourself from laughing as he carried you all the way to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mean the same ones that were having a wonderful time at our wedding party?" Setting you back on your feet, digging into his pants pocket and pulling out the room key. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The only staff from this hotel at that party were either off for the day or are done their shift." He opened the door, bending slightly at the waist in a makeshift bow, motioning you inside with a hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My darling wife first." A humoured sigh left you, he really was too much. Walking further into the room and slipping off the white heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now this, is much better." Starting to take your veil off, hearing the door click shut. Collecting the lace fabric in your hands, laying it on one of the armchairs. Going for the zipper of your dress only to have it get stuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Need help?" Already behind you and trying the zipper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you were going back to the party." Moving your hands away from your back so he could help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And leave my wife all alone on our wedding night? Not a chance." After a few tugs, it finally unzipped. Holding up the front so it didn't fall you started for the bathroom, "Where are you going?" Turning to see the confusion behind the rims of his glasses. Your face burning as you shook your head and shut the door. This would be the first time even sharing a bed and he was wondering why you were nervous to undress in front of him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sliding the white dress from your shoulders, leaving it on the counter rather than on the floor. Peeling the stockings from your legs, slipping off your gloves and removing the girdle. Thank the Heavens you'd only be getting married once. Reaching for your pyjamas and pausing your movement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You forgot your pyjamas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dread settling in the pit of your stomach. It would be a hassle to put the dress back on, especially with its faulty zipper. Remembering the countless times your mother had told you to never walk around in your underwear. Then again, this was your husband. You were just going to grab your pyjamas and escape to the bathroom right after. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeking into the room, Alastor with his back to the door as he hung up his suit jacket. Eyes locking onto your suitcase, the maids had dropped it off earlier today since you'd be heading for the train station in a few days. Then a honeymoon on a Caribbean island, if you remembered correctly, the two of you decided on St. Lucia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tip-toeing from the safety of the bathroom and into the open. Keeping as quiet as you possibly could, lifting your suitcase from its place and turning. Alastor not even a foot away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darling, you don't need to put your wedding dress in there, your mother made sure to drop off the garment bag." He was already holding the bag in question, replacing the suitcase in your hands with it. Ushering you back to the bathroom so you could hang up your dress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking behind you and seeing him put your suitcase back in its spot. Odd. You thought he would've said something about your current attire. Putting your dress and other items onto the hanger and zipping up the bag you hung it in the closet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Literally getting swept off your feet as soon as you moved your hand away. About to say something about the sudden action only to have your lips captured. Setting you down atop the plush mattress, staring into your eyes. Feeling his warm breath on your mouth as he hovered barely inches away from you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darling, if you would let me?" His hands slid off your middle and onto the bed, clutching the sheets all while awaiting your answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let you what?" He could be so vague sometimes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you would let me lose myself to you, to let us truly belong to one another, something that goes beyond marriage." Well, when he put it so sweetly it clicked. The gears turning in your mind as you realized what exactly he wanted to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I, uh, yes?" You barely remembered your mother's advice on the topic, or even Mimzy's. Your mind drawing a blank of the information they had just told you this morning, the knowledge fleeting as you nervously smiled up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You hesitated, are you absolutely certain?" Running your hands up his arms, settling on the first button of his pyjamas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Alastor I am most positively certain." Opening his shirt for emphasis you saw the smile that curled onto his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sensations of his fingers brushing against the skin of your thighs as he took the bottom of your undergarment, bunching up the silk fabric so it sat around your waist. A shiver running through you as the air of the room hit the growing heat of your once covered flesh. Your hands stilled, halfway done unbuttoning his shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My, my, you're already soaking." A sudden nip at your ear made you squeak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Large fingers dipping between your thighs, stroking at your folds and earning a whimper from you. Watching attentively as he pulled his hand away, your arousal glistening on the digits. He pulled his fingers apart, making a show of how it stuck to him. Face flushing as he brought it to his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't eat it." Internally panicking as you heard a hum coming from him, pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a satisfying pop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But my dear, you taste divine." Taking your hands from his pyjama shirt and lying you flat against the comforter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al..." trailing off in a whine, he simply laughed at your attempt to scold him. Pressing a kiss to your lips before pulling away. Lowering himself until his hair tickled your thighs. Goosebumps rising across your skin as you felt him pause before your dripping heat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gasp leaving you as he ran his tongue to taste your arousal. Hearing a pleased hum from him before he proceeded to do it again. Diving into your slick walls without hesitation as he grabbed onto your hips. Feeling his teeth bump against you making you bring your thighs together, squeezing either side of his head. Soft sounds parting from your lips while your fingers curled into the bedsheets as you relaxed. Fluttering your eyes as your cheek pressed against the bed, hearing the lewd noises coming from your heat because of his actions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it stopped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to look at him with wide eyes. His lips met your pulse, leaving a trail of little kisses in his wake. An odd sensation running through you as your hips got pushed gently into the sheets, something stroking against your folds. Coaxing out more of your arousal. He parted from you, letting out a sigh as he brought his left hand to rest beside your head. Your gaze leaving his own and peering down to see what he was doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Darling</em>," it came more as a warning, exciting you more as you snapped your head to look up at him again, "my eyes are up here." Smile stretching on his face as you slowly nodded. The head of his cock beginning to press into you. His grin faltering as he pushed in further, his eyes closing for but a second as he let out a low groan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al..." his name rolling off your tongue at the new feeling. Stretching your walls around him, your thighs parting to accommodate his narrow hips. You were told that it hurt the first time but could they have been wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Say my name like that again," speaking lowly, waiting for a few moments, "please love." Burying his face into your nape, the action making you smile softly. To hear him as you so nicely, how could you say no?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alastor," cooing out his name sweetly, "how was that?" Small laughs coming from him before he pressed little kisses onto your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was perfect." The compliment came between his loving assault, his hips pulled from you and pushed back in. Letting the smallest whimpers escape you as he began a steady pace.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoying the sensations he provided as he slid between your walls. Shallowly thrusting into you but you wanted more. He had given you a taste of sin and what you wouldn't do so he would give you just that. Moving so slow it was almost painful, your hands finding his shoulders for purchase. Buried in your nape a sighing out little kisses he couldn't see the tears on the borderline of your lashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitant to ask, you didn't want to pry. What he was giving you should be enough right? Then why did you feel the need for him to go faster? A desire for him to plunge deeper into your heated core? The feverish state he had put you into, like some form of black magic, made you call out for him. His hand on your hip tightening its grip, digging into your warm flesh as his lips brushed against your pulse. Small delicate moans tumbling down from you and right into his ear.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al...Al please..." Unable to think straight, your mind already swimming. Your words leaving breathless lungs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please what darling?" The low rumbling from his chest as he spoke. Wondering how he was still able to form coherent sentences with what he was doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please..." struggling to voice your question, "please, I..." Trailing off, your head wandering someplace else. Getting lost in the way he filled the space between your hips so very nicely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you want something, all you have to do is ask," hints of a condescending tone lacing into his words, "you remember what I promised you, don't you, my delicate wife?" Nodding was your response. Knowing he wanted you to say it. To tell him what he had promised you. Bliss starting to fade as he slowed his movements until they were naught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The...you promised me," gulping down your already fleeting pride, "you promised me the world." He resumed his pace, slow and tantalizing. Ensuring you felt every inch of him that passed into your walls. To think, there was more of his length that could be inside you right now. More of him you could have, all to yourself and no one else.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I intend to give you the world but you have to ask love." He didn't want you to merely ask and you knew that. You knew he wanted much more in return. His closed-lipped smile resting against your nape, "Won't you ask your husband to give you more?" A sudden rut of his hips, coaxing out a loud sound of pleasure from the depths of your throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of it a mere show as he went back to those same shallow thrusts. If you weren't crying before, you were certainly doing so now. That random plunge into you, he had reached a place you didn't even know existed. Made you call out for him without you warranting the response. Blinking away the hot tears sliding down your burning cheeks and onto the sheets, eyes training on the ceiling as you tried to figure out how you should ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al, Alastor..." a weak start to your question, the pressure of his hand on your hip letting up, "I want...give me more." If this were a game, you had already lost to him the second you stepped foot in this room. Did you care that you were caught by your husband? Not one bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More what? My darling, you need to be specific." Removing his hand from your hip so it could rest beside your head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More of you, all of you, please." Clinging to him as if your life depended on it. Nails beginning to dig into the skin of his shoulder blades. Happy that you were finally able to form your words into something coherent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As you wish," he started to push in deeper, "you know, I thought you'd never ask." His hips finally meeting your thighs. He stilled, relishing in the warmth you provided. His breath fanning over your nape and collar bone, chilling the layer of sweat coating your flesh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cock brushing against your womb and causing a wave of heat to rush through you. And as he began to move. It was like heaven. Fire coursing through your veins while he started to mumble sweet words and promises into your ear. Nothing but mewls falling from your lips, turning into absolute putty in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewd sounds when your hips met and when he pulled away. Breathing getting ragged as he pushed into you with more urgency. His words muddling together and becoming nothing but quick huffs and quiet groans. The cool air of the room a constant reminder as to how drenched you were, chilling your arousal every time he pulled away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're making each other<em> filthy</em>," his voice rough as he revealed his inner thoughts to you, "to bury myself in you and completely defile you," eyes rolling back as he pressed into a spot that made your walls clench, "even now, you don't have to say a thing but your body still tells me all I need to know," a pressure building between your hips and it was building fast, "darling?" Taking a while to realize he was actually talking to you and not just voicing his thoughts. Trying to collect yourself as best you could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yes?" A hot whisper of an answer pushing through your burning lungs, tearing your focus away from the white ceiling above you. His lips finding yours, shoving his tongue past your teeth. Leaving the bitter taste of yourself lingering in your mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cum, love." And just like that, you did. Head falling back as you arched into him, your nails dragging on his sweat lined skin. Unable to hear your own sounds, instead you relished in his own release. Filling you to the brim with his hot cum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heavy breaths sounding in the room. Falling from the heights of complete bliss and back into reality. Arms growing weak and dropping from his shoulders and onto the sheets, his hands sliding into yours. His wedding band a cool contrast to your sweaty hands. The silk fabric of your slip-on sticking to your chest. Peering into his eyes as he remained over you, glasses slipping off the edge of his nose and landing on your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A noise of surprise from your tired form as you took the frames and put them on. Ignoring the lenses and staring up at him. His initial panic fading into a hum. Pulling his hips away and leaving you empty. Pausing, meeting each other's eyes before both starting to laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's get you cleaned up." Folding your fingers with his own he pulled you to sit up. He yanked his pyjama pants back into place. With shaking hands, you tugged your slip-on back down. As soon as you stood you felt the mess between your legs drip down your wobbly legs. Leaning into him and holding his arm so he couldn't slip away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no, I don't think I can walk, carry me." Resting your head against his shoulder, hearing him scoff at your dramatic display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're fine," he started to move away but you simply followed, feet remaining planted on the carpet, "Y/n-" he finally met your eyes, looking up at him through his own glasses. He took the frames, putting them where they belonged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please?" That seemed to be the magic word for him. His gaze softened as a smile broke out on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, just this once." Lifting you up by the waist, joining your laughter with his own. As he carried you to the bathroom, you couldn't shake an odd feeling that something was different. Something about this was different. Like your memory- "You like to think you're adorable don't you." The chill that ran through you from your bare feet hitting the cold tiles made you lose your train of thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, yes." Fingers tapping the edge of his glasses as his hold remained on your waist. Sharing another laugh before starting to clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yearning for ones love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more human Alastor...yay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing the phone ringing made you sigh. Alastor not moving one inch from his spot on the couch. Nose buried in whatever novel your brother had decided to lend him this time. Setting down the book you had been reading and scooting closer, he welcomed the proximity with an open arm so he could hold you. Only to be completely ignored by you leaning over him, one hand keeping you up as the other reached for the phone. Ignoring the sound of his book snapping closed, your hand bumping into his novel instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al." He responded with a tsk sound. Craning your neck to look back at him wondering what he wanted this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There was a reason I was ignoring it darling." The ringing stopped and he set the book on the end table. His page marked for later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really now? For all, we know it could be my mother." Sitting beside him once more, lifting your book from the cushion where you left it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly," he snatched the novel from your grasp, leaving you staring at your hands for a few seconds, "you answer her call and you'll be talking to her for hours." His words only soured your mood even more, probably because he was right but you didn't care. You could talk to your mother all you wanted. Mumbling something under your breath before standing from the couch. Just as you were about to step out of the room you heard him hum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Narrowing your eyes at him as he brought his half-lidded gaze up to yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing, in particular, just trying to decide whether I love or hate it when you walk away." Your cheeks starting to warm at his words. You would not fall for his charms. Without skipping a beat you answered the ultimatum he gave himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I love it." Proceeding to walk your way right out of the living room. Arms slipping around your waist and stopping you from getting any farther, "What's this all about anyway Al?" He began to lean his weight on you, head resting on your shoulder. He was being quite a nuisance today. Much more than usual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can see and talk to your mother any other day, and you want to choose the one day I have off? My dear, you hurt me." Rolling your eyes while you tried to hide the tiniest smile on your face. He had a point. Your mother would be in town all summer long and the days he spent home were far and in between. Did that mean you had to spend every second with him when he was home? You didn't...though it seemed that he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And?" He merely sighed, grabbing your sides and lifting you from the floor. Walking back into the living room and settling you down onto the couch. He took his place beside you, huffing out dramatically while pulling you into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I require your undivided attention, is that so much for a man to ask of his wife?" A finger underneath your chin bringing you to face him. Tilting your head to the side, feigning a pleasant grin that stretched on your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This time, yes." His smile dropping as you pushed away, standing up on your feet only to get pulled right back down. Landing on something that wasn't the cushion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was rhetorical." Large hands planted firmly on your middle. You would admit, he was determined to have you stay. Though it seemed he underestimated that you were also determined to leave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I still gave my answer," trying to pry off his grip, "also you're not the most comfortable thing to sit on either." A loud gasp leaving the man behind you. Faking a look of shock as he shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure you don't mean to break my heart like so!" Unable to stop the short laugh leaving you as he then rested his head atop yours. Even on his days off, he could be so dramatic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure I do." Your fingers tapping against the tops of his hands. Brushing against the ring on his finger with gloved hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now that's just cruel, what must I do to get your attention?" Moving so his cheek pressed into yours. Wrapping his arms around you further, ensuring you couldn't slip from his grasp again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Leaving me alone would be a wonderful start." Leaning away from his face when he started to laugh. Expression falling flat as soon as the laughter stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What a funny joke, maybe you should be a comedian." Ignoring his comment and trying to wriggle your way out. Of course, he was having none of it and firmly pressed you into him. A deep slow sigh left you in utter defeat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you don't plan on doing that? What did you have in mind?" Droning on just to be as dramatic as he had been today. Relaxing into him, closing your eyes and fiddling with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now you're just asking for it." Jolting at the sudden closeness to your ear, face flushing as your heart rate picked up. Going through every scenario in your mind that you could think of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For what?" Too caught up in your thoughts to notice him now holding you with one arm. Able to easily get away and avoid him as best you could just for a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you know." Hearing the sound of his belt buckle as his lips brushed against the pulse on your neck. Oh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't quite follow, care to explain?" Two could play at that game. Feeling his lips curl into a grin at your words. Large hands gripping onto the skirt of your dress and pulling it up. Wrestling with the fabric as he yanked it from under you, bunching it up around your waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about I demonstrate instead?" With the lack of your ruffles, you felt just how excited he was. A tingling sensation running from your head to your toes at the notion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why not." He tugged his boxers down, allowing his length to spring up between your thighs. The cool metal of his buckle still pressing into your warm skin. Collecting your skirt in your arms as his hands reached under your slip-on, grabbing ahold of your hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mind if I move you, darling?" Already guiding you so that his cock was sliding along your arousal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said you were demonstrating." A soft sigh of pleasure leaving you, letting your head fall back onto his shoulder. Turning your head to press soft kisses into his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If that's how you're going to act my love, I will be taking full advantage." The hold you had on your skirt tightening as he sped up his ministrations. Your arousal pooling below you, slipping down his length and gathering at its base. Soaking the fabric of his slacks and bottom of his undershirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting you ever so slightly and starting to press into your heat. Hearing a low groan rumbling in his chest while he lowered you down slowly. Letting out a loud gasp as the bottoms of your thighs met his slacks, electricity running through you at the way he filled you right up. Beginning to rock you once more, massaging your inner walls oh <em>so </em>nicely. Practically melting into him as he guided you to bliss. Quiet moans and whispers of his name while you began to relax, the grip on your skirt faltering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to raise your hips and lower you back down. Repeating the action and hitting so deep inside of you, the volume of your noises increasing. Already feeling that pressure starting to build, rolling your hips as you chased your high. The sound of a low laugh before you had been lifted right off of him. Breath hitching as your progress had been lost. The back of your skirt falling into its proper place as the front stayed up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al-" Not even getting his full name out before you were cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take the dress off," his voice rough but stern at the request, heart stammering as you started to unzip the back, "face me, darling." Turning around tentatively, heat pooling and dripping down your legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keeping your eyes anywhere else but his, gaze landing on his cock. Straining to prove itself as it stood tall, glistening in the low light from your arousal. Trailing your eyes up his vest to find a lopsided smile on his face, he motioned with a hand for you to continue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trembling fingers pulling off the fabric of your dress and letting it fall into a heap on the floor. Peeling off the slip-on, receiving no chance to do the same to your stockings as his hands found yours. Leading you back to the couch, having you stay on all fours. He was behind you again, prodding at your slick entrance once more. Pushing in, you could hear him let out a pleased hum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To think you're even tighter than before." Hiding your face from his gaze. Being able to hear the grin that would be plastering his face right now. Grabbing your hips like before and starting his pace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any remark you had dying in your throat, arms growing weak all too quickly. Head falling onto one of the throw pillows as your nails dug into the arm of the couch. Loud whimpers and mewls mixed with the lewd sounds from your core. HIs belt buckle jingling with short huffs of breath as his hips met yours forcefully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hair sticking to your face as you became covered in a slick layer of sweat. Cheek pushing into the throw cushion as his cock pushed into your walls in all the right places. You were positive your hips would be bruised from the vice grip he had. Only when he began to slow did you notice the phone was ringing again. His movements stopped forcing an exasperated whine from you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al, just- just ignore it." Attempting to move your hips to get any kind of friction, eyes meeting his own. If you squinted you could see something was different about his gaze. If you were being honest, this entire day felt off in some way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But darling, what if it's your mother?" Leaning over you and picking up the phone he answered with a quick hello. Your thoughts melting away as he presented you with a new angle to utilize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Managing to pull your hips forward, pushing back into him slowly. It was better when he did it but he clearly didn't want to, so you'd just have to do it yourself. Too busy trying to gain a reaction from him as he discussed whatever it was on the phone, it wasn't important right now. He wanted your attention and now he was ignoring you? How very rude. Craning your upper half around to watch his response to your actions. A forced smile as he grits his teeth, staring right at you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you mind calling back, talk to you soon, goodbye," Putting the phone back onto its stand with more force than necessary. Continuing to move your hips shallowly along his length, hearing his breath hitch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who was it?" Deciding to test the waters, his hands leaving the phone and trailing along your body, one grabbing ahold of your arm and the other gripping your hip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll tell you later, right now though," He never finished, just pulled his hips away before slamming them back to you. Choking out a strangled moan as he continued to do the same over, and over, "I love the way you just pull me right back in." Managing to get the words out even with the punishing pace he set. You had gotten so drenched he moved even faster than before, sliding into you with no problem. Your warm walls clenching around him whenever he tried to pull away. Face even warmer at the realization that he was correct about that fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His nails digging into the flesh of your hip as he held you up, otherwise, you would've fallen right back into the couch. Mind going blank, your eyes rolling back as you let your head drop. A click of his tongue before he called your name snapping you out of it. His voice stern as your gaze found his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought I told you- I wanted your attention." Nodding along to his words, caught between huffs and intakes of breath as he pushed back in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have- ALL!" He hit a spot that made you squeal, "my attention." Doing your best to keep your eyes on him as you finished your thought. Your mind complete mush as he continued to make you yell out for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then keep it that way, or there will be consequences my dear," that was all you needed to be pushed over the edge, a slight raise of his brow as you soaked his slacks, "I'll let you get away with that this time, you've been such a wonderful little wife after all." Not hearing his words, only feeling the warmth that came when he did. Your spongey walls clamping down around him even after your own release had finished, milking him of everything he released. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winded lungs taking in what air they could as you began the descent off your high. One question still burning persistently on your mind. He kept your weak form from slumping into the cushions, you could hear his buckle rustling before getting pulled onto his lap again. Cradled in his arms. His touches gentle and tender, a complete opposite to before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who called?" The chill air of the living room finally getting to you, goosebumps rising across your exposed sweaty skin. Purposefully letting your head slide under his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your mother, she'll call again after supper." Arms curling around you, bringing you in closer when you shivered. Trailing your hand up to his vest and resting it over his heart, it was beating just as fast as yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I was right then?" He hummed, standing you up while plucking your dress and slip-on off the floor. Joining your side and handing you the lump of clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That you were, now go get cleaned up." Leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to your forehead. Cradling the fabric in your arms peering up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about you?" He smiled, raising a hand to your back and giving a careful push. Your feet dragging along the carpet as you made your way to the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll take care of dinner, besides I just need a change of pants it'll take me two seconds." You were almost certain it would take more than a change of pants. Glancing behind you at the mess on the front of his slacks, you smiled turning to face the hall again with a roll of your eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever you say." Continuing on your way, halting your steps when you heard him speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know what, I agree with you," looking behind you wondering what he meant, he simply smiled, "I do love when you walk away," he waited a moment as your face heated, "like this that is." Shaking your head as you started down the hall, humming out a laugh as you thought of his ridiculous claim. The day felt odd to you, why hadn't you just answered the phone before all of that. Normally he'd be delighted to, even if it was your mother. Perhaps-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al, what are you-" His hands grabbing your waist, picking you up off the floor and bringing you elsewhere. Walking back down the hallway, away from the bathroom and into your bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't need to have dinner just yet, besides it would be a waste to take a bath when you're barely even filthy," setting you down on the bed, "let me help you with that." Taking the clothes from your hands and tossing them into another part of the room. Your face between his hands as he brought you in for a deep kiss. Dragging you from your train of thought and into the clouds of bliss once more. The cycle repeating itself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You never did get another phone call.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a little bit shorter than the last one...but it's fine...right? // I'm trying to practice writing longer chapters and I didn't quite reach my goal...but it's fine...I'll get it next time //</p>
<p>idk if y'all could tell but I write Alastor a little different (?) and there is a reason but this is purely supposed to be smut so...just go with it</p>
<p>who needs an explanation amirite </p>
<p>but yeah ima end it there, let me know what ya think of sinful attempt number two, again pretty vanilla but... I don't actually have an explanation for that now that I think about it so...*generic hope you enjoyed*</p>
<p>~ Nitro ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dampened temptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we got demon alastor...oof</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heels clicking against the tiled floor of the foyer as you walked in further. Eyes trailing up and around the room, the large crystal chandelier hanging in the same spot it always was. To your left the kitchen and to the right the living room. Spotting a specific framed photo upon the mantle of the fireplace your feet carried you to the right. The smile on your face dropping when Alastor manifested in front of you, blocking you from even stepping foot into the living space. </p><p> </p><p>"You're covered in blood, it'll get everywhere." Looking down at your red-stained garments. It's not like you were drenched and leaving a trail of the crimson liquid. The rust colouring near the bottom an indication that it was beginning to dry.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that bad," waving off his concerns, noticing his own clothes covered in the stuff, "and what about you? It'll get everywhere." Running a gloved hand along the sleeve of his suit, showing him just how much blood his fabrics held. Mocking his own words a cheeky smile stretching your lips as a plan came to fruition. </p><p> </p><p>"That's because someone decided to hug me, I just need a change of attire, you-" he visibly paused, red eyes watching you slowly pull your hand away from his face. Blood now forming a streak down his temple to his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"You were saying?" Taking a few careful steps back and trying to suppress an oncoming fit of giggles. He brought a claw to his face, wiping away part of the crimson that stained his skin. </p><p> </p><p>"It seems you got a few lowly souls while you were having your fun," smearing the red into his suit before approaching you, "utterly filthy, you deserve to spill the blood of someone worthwhile, not those blasted sinners that are too cowardly to even put up a fight." Backing away as he came closer, dodging his attempts to grab ahold of you. </p><p> </p><p>"You've lost your touch, usually you catch me by now." Ducking under his arms, his hands grasping onto nothing but air. His grin widening making you wonder what he was so happy about. </p><p> </p><p>"Funny you say that darling," your back hit something solid, shadowy arms wrapping around you, "that only took me three seconds." Struggling to get out of the apparations hold, hands phasing through any time you tried to grab onto it.</p><p> </p><p>"This is two against one, using your shadows is cheating." Aiming an accusing bloodied finger at him he hummed, tapping his chin with a finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps it's time we updated the rules then?" Shock evident on your features at such an outlandish claim. Crossing your arms as the shadow kept its hold. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I like them the way they are." With a curt nod just to emphasize your point. You made sure the rules were severely in your favour, otherwise he'd probably win all the time.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, either change the rules and roam around the house or you clean up and we can forget all about changing them." Narrowing your gaze on him, following his tall form as he paced. Halting his steps and turning to you, bending at the waist so he was at your eye level.</p><p> </p><p>"You planned this didn't you." His hands found either side of your face, doing his best to avoid puncturing you with his claws as he made you smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe." Grabbing his wrists to try and pull them away. Your efforts all for naught as his grip wouldn't budge. Rubbing your gloved hands on your bloodied clothes before going for his face. Meeting his skin and smearing the red across his grey complexion, "Having fun?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." A short laugh leaving you as he brought his hands to yours, much larger and much more dangerous. Taking your stained digits away from him, clawed thumbs running trails down your palms. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I caught you fair and square." He started, a quiet song playing between the low ebbs of static. Gently swaying your hands with his to the beat. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if I'd call it fair but you did." Glancing back at the apparition holding you before meeting his gaze. Shadows surrounded the two of you, within seconds you were in the bathroom. His shadow was now gone, allowing you to stand freely. Kicking off your heels and pushing them aside.</p><p> </p><p>"Darling, your height." Giving him an estranged look he moved to stand behind you.</p><p> </p><p>"What about my height?" He took your shoulders, turning you so that you were staring back at your reflection. You didn't even reach his shoulders, a pout forming on your lips. He put a hand atop your head, moving it up and up until it hit the bottom of his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't fit under my chin anymore." He bent at the waist, lowering his head to sit atop yours. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault that's how <em>you </em>spawned." Your height hadn't changed one bit from when you were alive, he was the one who grew taller. As if he wasn't already tall enough when alive.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you're aware demons don't just miraculously spawn." Trailing his claws down your arms as he stood upright.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I know that, do you think I died yesterday?" Removing a claw to snap his fingers, your dress getting replaced by your silk bathrobe. Did he have all of your clothes on standby or what? </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, enough of the chit chat, I waited too long and it seeped through my clothes." No longer behind you and now sitting in the tub, elbows resting on the sides of the tub. </p><p> </p><p>Red stains across his arms, trailing down past the bubbles. Watching his reaction closely as you walked closer, stopping in front of the tub. Turning sharply to your left and stepping into the shower, dropping the robe outside its door. Starting up the water and getting it just right before glancing back at him. Eyes narrowing in on you as he propped his head up with his hand, music starting to echo and bounce off the walls of the bathroom. Sending a quick smile and facing away from him. </p><p> </p><p>If that's how he was going to be. Not even bothering to bring you with him. You found showers much more efficient anyway, considering the last time the two of you shared a bath. A small smile on your lips at the memory. Summoning a loofah, a wonderful thing Charlie had introduced you to. Much different now than the one you were used to, made of plastic mesh rather than natural materials. Scrubbing yourself clean, water, blood and bubbles mixing together as they were all swept down the drain. Mind starting to wander as you focus your attention on your locks. Combing through the wet tresses with your fingers. Brow furrowing as you sent the loofah away, replacing it with shampoo. </p><p> </p><p>The last time the two of you bathed together...was it not recently? Just after the-</p><p> </p><p>Static replacing the music, drowning out your thoughts as you turned your head to look at Alastor. Face flushing as you saw his eyes trail up to meet yours. His grin going lopsided when he noticed your attention now on him. Snapping your fingers a curtain appeared, pulling it across the glass so you could shower in peace. Thinking you won this time only to hear the plastic ripping. A large clawed hand dragging down and tearing it into ribbons.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think some cheap plastic curtain will keep me from you?" Nearly jumping out of your skin at his proximity. Shivering at the loss of your hot water, shadows swallowing the ruined curtain. Facing him and crossing your arms to try and keep your fleeting body heat.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was doing a wonderful job." Pointed claws travelling down your sides before stopping at your hips. Eyes snapping open, noticing how he bent forward to look right at you. Examining your features with his red gaze to try and catch even the smallest reaction that might escape you. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't say anything, closed mouth smile capturing your lips. A chill running up your spine as your back hit the steamed glass of the shower. Still cool to the touch from the outside. His sharp digits gripping onto you, hoisting you up. Your hands grabbing his shoulders for balance as the kiss was broken, huffing out small puffs of air as you glanced down between the two of you. Unable to see what was going on as he pushed you further into the glass wall, nestling his hips between your thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Watching as the hot water ran down his back, slipping your hands down to run your fingers along the smooth grey skin. A quiet whimper leaving you as he moved his hips, feeling his length stroke against your arousal. Dipping his head down to your pulse, sharp teeth scraping along your neck. Your breath hitching when he started to bite down into the base of your neck, eyes darting to him. His eyes closed in bliss as his teeth sunk further into your flesh. </p><p> </p><p>Deep red blood starting to pool and dribble down your shoulder and chest. Trying to ignore the pain signals, shooting through you and to your brain. Nails digging into his back as he stilled, your wound throbbing as it bled. Hearing a low groan come from him, snapping you from your pain-filled daze. Noticing his blood, almost black in colour, lodged between your own claws. They must've extended without you realizing. Peering down his back and finding long stretches of wounds trailing upwards, rivulets of black washing away with the water. </p><p> </p><p>Releasing the hold his jaw had, his hands gripping onto your thighs almost painfully. Pulling his hips away so he could push up into your heat, a deep sigh escaping him through bloodied lips. He ignored the sound of whatever bumped against the glass, looking above you and finding his antlers growing larger. His hips meeting the bottoms of your thighs, claws puncturing your skin and drawing more blood. </p><p> </p><p>He remained still, a heavy static lingering in the air as water continued to fall and cascade down his bleeding back. Ignoring the dull throbs from the bite on your neck, trying to gain any sort of relief instead. Forcing you flat against the wall, keeping you from rotating your hips in any way. The lights flickering out and shrouding you in darkness, the water coming to a stop. The only sounds being your ragged breaths and a constant ring of static. Piercing through the veil of inky black two red orbs and a bloodied smile. His eyes formed radio dials, a sinking feeling in your stomach as you felt his cock slide out of your arousal slowly. Your small whimpers and short delighted gasps begging for him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>Complying to your unworded pleas, turning your mewls into cries. Your arms wrapping around his shoulders as he filled you again. Brushing against your inner walls harshly, prodding into your womb with every thrust. Completely forgetting about the numbing wound, your head falling back and hitting the glass as you lost your focus. Hands falling to his arms, claws extending as he hit so very deep inside you. Thighs squeezing his fast narrow hips, tears pricking your eyes as your toes curled. </p><p> </p><p>He still hadn't said a thing. The lights flickering on for split seconds at a time. Usually, he was so talkative. You thought he would've said something about his new wounds, or even apologize for the still bleeding holes at the base of your neck. His claws digging in further to your thighs, you could feel the bruises starting to form. Mouth agape as he pulled your hips down to meet his. A pressure you hadn't noticed before coming undone, soaking your skin all over again and letting him slip into you even faster.</p><p> </p><p>Until he stopped his rough ministrations. Spilling all he had to offer into you. Feeling him shudder ever so slightly as the lights came to life again. The shower starting to spill water from above once more. His hold on your thighs letting up just slightly. Finding yourself surrounded by shadows before you were submerged in water. Sitting in the tub beside him, the shower shutting off. Rubbing your thighs together beneath the bubbles as his cum spilled from your core.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about that darling, I got a little too excited." Sending him a strange look, his antlers back to normal. His grin still showing traces of your blood. Eyes remaining closed as he sunk further into the tub. </p><p> </p><p>Not responding to his apology. You were unsatisfied. A deep ache coming from your abdomen as you swished the water with your palms. Relishing in the warmth it provided. He may have been done but you weren't. Noticing the black blood staining your digits, washing away into the steaming bath. A slight throb from your neck, reminding you of what he did. Your gaze landing on his face, trailing down past his pulse. Tentatively sliding over, bubbles parting as you moved to straddle him. Red eyes following your every move curiously. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing but a hum coming from him. Asking you to continue. Reaching your hand behind his back slowly, still unsure what the limits were. At the moment though you didn't care. You didn't want to know what almost ninety years apart had done. How the circles of Hell may have changed him for the worse. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't love you anymore. He wouldn't have made the effort to replicate your home otherwise. Just from walking in the front door, everything was the same way you left it. The details of the fireplace to the various taxidermy and paintings lining the halls. That same scent of vanilla and coffee wafting through the lower levels of the house. He made sure to get everything. </p><p> </p><p>Running your digits around the wounds of his back, coating your fingers in the black blood that spilled from his veins. Hesitantly bringing your hand to your lips, slipping them into your mouth and onto your tongue. Making a show of how you sucked off his blood. Staring him right in the eyes as the metallic scent filled your nostrils. An oddly sweet taste being left in your mouth as you pulled your fingers away. Unable to take it anymore, dipping your head into the crook of his neck. Pressing little kisses to the grey skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Is your hunger not satiated my dear?" Pausing your actions, breath trailing down his neck and letting out a whine.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Proceeding to trail kisses down to the base of his neck. Lips parting as you opened your mouth, sinking your own teeth into his skin. He flinched from your action before relaxing and letting you continue. That same strange sweet taste spilling onto your tongue. Swallowing the black liquid as it poured from his wound. </p><p> </p><p>Your mind slipping into euphoria. Past the point of no return. All your thoughts growing hazy, intoxicated by the inebriating metallic scent alone. Pulling away so you could catch your fleeting breath. Half-lidded eyes examining the mark you made. About to dive back in but halting your movements when feeling something poking your thigh. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you'd never stop, what are you a vampire?" Gulping down the mix of saliva and sweet nectar, ignoring his comment and diving a hand beneath the bubbles to take care of his straining cock. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a soft sigh leave him as you tugged your palm up along his length. Leaning forward and planting your lips right back over the bite you left on him. Lapping up what you could, annoyed as it started to heal over. A soft green glow emitting from the flesh as he purposefully made it repair itself. Determined, you bit down again. Off slightly from the original place and creating new marks. Eyes rolling back as the taste sent shivers down your spine. Your ministrations on his cock speeding up, the feeling of his release in your hand. Bringing your hand around, dripping wet and covered in the thick and sticky substance. </p><p> </p><p>Starting to wonder what that tasted like too. Hesitant to release your hold on his neck. You supposed you could just sink your teeth into it again. Removing your mouth and having a taste of the white cum on your hand. Unable to even register the flavour due to the overwhelming bloody nectar staining your teeth. Deciding not to bother with it, your attention now on the bleeding wound. Ready to drink up more but getting stopped from doing so. </p><p> </p><p>"No, Al..." Whining and craving another taste, his hands holding your arms and keeping you in place. Despite your begging, he seemed to have inner conflicts on what to do. </p><p> </p><p>"You're lucky I can cover this up, it's going to take longer since you decided to bite me twice." His voice low, red eyes following the blood dribbling down your chin. </p><p> </p><p>"The same goes for you." A giddy smile as your head tilted of its own accord. Licking the blood from your lips sensually, hoping to gain some kind of reaction. Any kind of reaction. Good or bad, you'd get to taste him again. Getting nothing but a laugh as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the substance from the corner of your mouth. Smearing the blood onto your temple and down to your cheek. Mimicking your action from before. </p><p> </p><p>"Sleep darling." Your eyelids getting heavy at his words. Sleep? You did not want to sleep. Your body was betraying you despite your desire to keep awake. Legs growing numb and arms starting to tire, he pulled you down to rest against him. Sinking deeper into the water, your head resting on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Doing your best to stay conscious, fluttering your eyes open every time they tried to close. Yelling at yourself not to sleep. Regretting not mumbling a spell to counteract his own. Listening to him softly sing your favourite song, running his claws through your tresses and calming you even further. He did catch you after all and this seemed to be his request. Giving in to the temptations of rest, curling into him as the lights dimmed. </p><p> </p><p>Focusing on his heartbeat and smiling when you found it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i seriously just write that...im not used to writing things that arent vanilla and or very fluffy</p><p>i mean its not as...interesting as some I've seen </p><p>but yea...thats just the beginning...oh geez...what have I signed up for...</p><p>also, feel like since he can do blood magic, something would happen if someone were to consume it...just saying...</p><p>i hope you liked whatever that was...do I add biting to the tags now...is that a thing i need to do or should i just let people walk into all of these blind? // might just let everyone go into these blind lmao //</p><p>~ Nitro ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Early morning celebrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>human al again :P</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeking an eye open just as the grandfather clock struck the hour. The dim light from outside filtering through the drawn curtains. Watching Alastor's chest rise and fall, facing towards you blissfully unaware. Sliding out from under the covers and off the bed doing your best not to wake him.</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering with your slippers even when your feet touched the cool floor. It would be quieter without them. Starting towards the door, a giddy smile tugging your lips upward as you turned the handle. Pulling the door open swiftly so it wouldn't creak, merely catching a glimpse of the hallway before it got pushed shut. Closing with a soft click and alerting you of the presence behind you.</p><p> </p><p>"Now where do you think you're going, my dear?" His voice, rough from sleep as he sighed. Breath fanning over your shoulder and into your neck, movements slow and steady as he secured an arm around your waist.</p><p> </p><p>"To the bathroom, why are you awake?" Hearing him yawn, taking his hand off the door to cover it.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't in bed." Slowly leaning his weight into you, both arms now wrapped around you as his cheek pressed down atop your head. Starting backwards to the bed and pulling you with him, too weak from the early hours of the morning to protest. Lying down and making sure you were on top, "Stay." The word mumbled as you found his tired gaze. His hair messy and unkempt, fingers finding the brown locks. Watching as his eyes widened, gently taking your hands from his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to, but I still need to use the bathroom." The smile on his face pulling down into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>"It can wait." Rolling over so you were underneath him, holding onto you as if you were a child's favourite bear. Not bothering to relieve you of his weight, crushing you into the mattress all so you would stay. He wasn't wrong, you could wait, but there were other things that couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not the lightest thing to be under you know that right?" Letting his head fall to the pillow beside you. Your hand reaching up and running through his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp. He took your hand away again, gently pinning it against the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fully aware but you are comfortable to lay atop, I could fall asleep right now." Another yawn coming from him, aimed away from you before he buried his face in your neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Care to elaborate?" He hummed lowly. Pressing a lazy kiss to your pulse and staying there a moment. Pondering his thoughts with a soft sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"So very tender and the perfect size to fit in my arms, not to mention your voice is relaxing to listen to, won't you sing me back to sleep darling?" Mumbling against your skin, just loud enough for you to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>"I might if you let me go to the bathroom." A groan coming from him at the ultimatum as he contemplated the offer.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose, but I expect you right back here in my arms, we only have an hour or so before I have to get ready." A quick assault of kisses to your neck making you let out a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." He rolled back over, freeing you from his heavy self. Hesitant to let you go, only releasing his hold when you gave him one of your kisses. Feet touching the floor once again, a much more noticeable bounce in your step.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be too long." Snickering as he called out to you just as you shut the door. Finally able to continue on with your plan. Though breakfast in bed would have to be for another time it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Using the bathroom and rather than head right back, you started down the hall. Surely you could get everything together before returning to him. Entering the study and moving some of your books off the shelf, ones he never even looked at. Pulling a small wrapped box from behind the novels before sliding them back into place. Taking a step to head towards the other hidden treasure only to halt as the hands of a certain someone found your waist.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't the bathroom darling," clutching onto the small box in your hands refusing to look him in the eye, "now, care to tell me what you're up to?" You didn't have to answer as a small hum left him from curiosity, "what's that?" His attention focusing in on the object you were holding.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing important, go back to bed I'll be right there." Attempting to hide the thing from his line of sight only made him laugh. His breath fanning over your cheek as he leaned in closer for a better look.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's nothing important then why are you hiding it?" Holding it against your chest, covering it with your hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's for me to know and for you to find out," you paused, feeling his lips curl into a smile against your cheek, "later...find out later." It was too late, getting lifted from the floor and carried out of the study.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that it? Well, I intend to find out right now." Wondering how in the world he could focus so well this early in the morning. Just earlier he was yawning and trying to convince you to stay with him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not yet." Grabbing ahold of the threshold to the living room with one hand. The other clutching the wrapped box tightly. He set you down, taking your grip from the wall and intertwining his fingers with yours.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so stubborn, darling." Making you sway with him as he hummed out a song.</p><p> </p><p>"I never noticed." Your laugh getting cut short when he pried the box from your grasp. Automatically reaching for it, only for him to step back.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a gift?" He smiled, "what's the occasion?" Knowing there was no hiding your plans from him any longer you groaned. You supposed it wouldn't hurt to give him one gift before the others, even if it was one of the special ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, word around this house is that it's a certain someone's birthday." His gaze left the box, his smile turning into a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"You remembered?" Sending him an estranged look.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean I remembered? You never told me in the first place, I had to find out through other means." You recalled asking Mimzy on multiple occasions when his birthday was, normally she'd be happy to share. Though every time you mentioned it she refused to say, he had to have something to do with it because she would talk about it non-stop otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"Other means? Care to elaborate?" Crinkling your nose at his mimicking, taking his hands in yours and bringing the small present up.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you can have one of your gifts early." Changing the subject to the paper-wrapped box, a little bow on top. There was a slight raise to his brow, simply moving so you were behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"One of? You mean there's more?" Pushing his back, he allowed you to struggle for a bit. Not moving an inch from his place as you repeatedly tried to move him away from the study.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ask about that." He turned to face you just as you had given up on getting him to leave the hall. Leaning against him in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't help if you're the one who mentioned it," groaning in annoyance as he started humming a joyous tune, "it seems the other gifts will have to wait won't they? It's my birthday and yet I'm complying with your wishes." Immediately bouncing back. Standing upright and grabbing his hands, watching his eyes roll as he let you pull him along.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need them all right now anyway," making him sit on the edge of the bed, "though since you know about them, I could give them to you now." Pausing in thought as you began to run different scenarios through your head.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the wall clock, you certainly had enough time for presents and breakfast. The sound of paper crumpling caught your attention. Alastor already opening the gift he had snatched from you. A look of shock on his features as he opened the little box.</p><p> </p><p>"You got me a monocle?" He took the eyewear between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it out of the box to examine.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what else does it look like, having a pair of glasses when only one eye needs the prescription, a bit much no?" Your hands found either side of his face, slipping his glasses off and putting them on your face instead. He set the frame in place, a small chain dangling from the end.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you even know my prescription?" Taking the monocle off and setting it back in the box, you gave him a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't, your optometrist did though," giving him no chance to question you, spinning on your heel and starting for the door, "now you stay right there, I'm going to get more presents." Hands found your waist, stopping you from getting any farther.</p><p> </p><p>"The only other present I need is you." He yanked you closer, arms encircling you so you couldn't escape this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being so hopelessly romantic, I have more things I need to do." Attempting to wriggle from his hold, he held on tighter. Pressing you into him and although he probably didn't mean to, you felt something poking into you. Face flushing at the realization.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Doing your best to ignore the erection straining against you through his pyjama pants, trying to carry on the conversation as normal.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to get the presents together, not to mention breakfast and yesterday I made a cake to celebrate," the grandfather clock chimed at the half-hour, "you also need to go to work." He made a sound of distaste at the reminder.</p><p> </p><p>"I can call in." Burying his face in your neck while swaying with you on his lap. Not helping to make anything less noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>"No Al, you have to go to work." Hands finding his arms to try and pry them away. He had responsibilities, things he needed to get done first, then he could spend time with you.</p><p> </p><p>"Or I can stay with you all day." He fell back against the bed, making it harder for you to concentrate on getting free. Turning onto his side and breathing out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"You have broadcasts to run." He started pressing little kisses into the side of your face. Something you tried to avoid but with such close proximity, it was a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>"Jim can do them." Ending your struggling to try and untangle his arms from you. Pushing his face away to stop his affectionate attack of small sloppy kisses.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's Friday, we usually go for lunch during your break on Fridays." You quite enjoyed those outings knowing he did too. It was always something you looked forward to every week.</p><p> </p><p>"Or we could have lunch here." At that, you faced away from him, a pout on your face as you ignored any and all of his attempts to gain a reaction from you.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Trailing off with the simple rebuttal, completely out of options. Unable to think of anything else to say that would make him do his job. He had a day off not too long ago, he couldn't keep doing this.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Do you not want to spend time with me on my birthday? Is that it?" You could just see the cheeky smile that would be donning his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, I just...something about today feels off, it's hard to explain but today feels different somehow." He sat up, bringing you with him. Sitting you across his lap and placing the back of his hand to your forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe I should stay at home." You took his hand away, knowing you didn't have a fever. A disheartened laugh leaving you at his antics, feeling your resolve slipping away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...maybe you should." It wouldn't hurt if he stayed, just for one day? You were sure Jim could handle things for today. This off-day of yours could surely be helped with Alastor's company and some cake. It had never failed you before.</p><p> </p><p>"Now my darling, since all of that is out of the way, shall we move onto the celebrations?" He fell back onto the bed again, holding you but not keeping you there. The sudden action causing his glasses to push into your face uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>"It is your birthday, you decide." Sliding the frames from your face and about to try and put them onto his. He snatched your hand before you could poke him in the eye, putting them on himself.</p><p> </p><p>"When you put it like that, would you grant me a wish then?" Fingers finding uncombed locks, still sticking up in some places despite gravity. Taking your hands away once more. The third time he's done that, usually, he loved it when you played with his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, now what could my husband possibly want from me on his birthday?" Already moving so that you were sitting on top of him, taking your hands from his and holding onto the sheets beside his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems you already have an idea." An innocent smile on his face as you felt him straining against you now more than ever. Your cheeks warming but you still kept your composure.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it is your birthday, why don't I take care of you this time?" Sliding your hands onto his shoulders, bringing them lower and undoing his buttons as you went.</p><p> </p><p>"Feeling a little bold are we?" Simply nodding before slipping off your own pyjamas, hesitating when you got to your slip-on.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't believe you were doing this. The silk fabric keeping his gaze from the rest of your skin. Swallowing any doubt and pulling the garment over your head. Fully exposed to him now, watching for a reaction. He hadn't said anything, merely waited for you to continue. Fingers hooking onto the waistband of his pyjama pants, the only thing keeping you apart.</p><p> </p><p>Yanking them down in one go hearing him seeth at the sudden feeling. His length pressing firmly into your heat. Face flushing when you realized just how aroused you had gotten. Starting to move your hips, coaxing out more of your arousal as you slid along his cock. A little tingle of electricity as the tip brushed against your clit. Pushing yourself down further, whimpering as a jolt ran through you.</p><p> </p><p>Body shaking slightly at every wave of sensations that burned into your veins. Speeding up your ministrations, gripping tightly onto the sheets. Thighs squeezing around his narrow hips as your eyes shut, back arching. It was too much. Your body spasming for a brief moment until you were left trembling. A sticky mess now covering his lower stomach, slipping down your legs and dripping onto his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing out short breaths, pausing your movements. Unable to get your thoughts together as the sensations ebbed away. Who knew such a small bundle of nerves could invoke a reaction that left you quaking. You had told him you'd take care of him this time but at the moment you were taking care of yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"Take your time darling, there's no need to rush." The words unexpected from him. You thought he would've been a little annoyed with you for taking so long. He normally took over when he got impatient.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding and deciding on a change, knowing if you did wait long enough he'd take control. It was his birthday, you wanted to cater to him this time. He always made sure you were happy above all else, it was your turn to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Lifting your hips, using a hand to guide his cock between your folds. His length was warm against your palm, soaked in your slick heat. Holding in a breath as you lowered yourself, unable to help but meet his hips. Your chilled arousal drenched his pyjamas and pressing into your warm skin. Staying still and enjoying the full feeling he gave you, reaching so very deep within your walls.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly beginning to raise your hips and lower them, gasping out at the way you stretched around him. He fit so perfectly. Hands finding his own and leaning forward slightly, curling your fingers around his hands as you found a new spot within you. Small gasps and little whines falling from your lips. Not changing the pace you had set, legs shaking every time you lifted your hips.</p><p> </p><p>Your hands gripping onto his arms as his fingers dug into your waist. Pulling you down onto him harshly, briefly snapping you from whatever delirium you had found yourself in. Watching through hazy eyes as his teeth ground together from the circles you began to sway your hips in. Losing all sense of direction for a second until you regained your bearings. Pushed into the plush mattress, his breath ragged and harsh against the pulse on your neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I told you to take your time," grabbing your hands from his hair again, pinning them down into the sheets, "but that was torturous." Pressing his lips to your jaw, trailing the tender kisses lower.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you not like it?" He stopped, your heart sinking. You had failed, you knew you should've stuck to the presents. But he had asked you so nicely, how could you have said no even if you tried?</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you say that? As much as I love watching you lose yourself on top of me, I love it much more when you're below me." Your breath catching in your throat as your heart began to soar. Not entirely particular on being beneath him, you supposed it was his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>His hands holding on tighter when you wanted to pull him in for a hug. Shoving your wrists further into the bed. Opening your mouth to say something about it only for him to use the opportunity to keep you quiet. Tongue sliding past your lips, hints of a smile in his eyes. Toes curling when he began to move, almost as slowly as you had been going.</p><p> </p><p>A loud whine coming from you. Releasing your lips so he could let out a breathless laugh. Going back to pressing delicate kisses on your neck. Starting to slip in faster, letting out a deep sigh as his hips met yours again. Soft noises and coos parting from you, unable to think clearly as spongy walls clenched around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that's a song I could listen to all day." Feeling the words spoken against your shoulder getting drowned out as he coaxed more sounds from you. The lewd noise from your arousal all but background noise.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping and squirming as he thrust his hips forward, curving up at just the right angle. Your chest arching into him, clenching your fists around nothing but air. His skin burning against your own, a slick layer of sweat lining his flesh and glistening in the low light of the room. His huffs of breath barely heard as he focused on brushing against that same place. Hitting it again with devilish accuracy.</p><p> </p><p>A fire coursing through your entire being as he continued to bring you higher. His fingers flexing around your wrists, reminding you of the hold he had. Legs spreading farther so he could push in deeper. Hearing him mumble words of encouragement under each breath. Barely registering the stilling of his hips as you were pushed over the edge again. His own warmth filling you up as you took in gulps of air. Staying together for what seemed like hours before he pulled away. Releasing your wrists from his grasp and basking in your afterglow.</p><p> </p><p>"You got up really early, you should get some rest." Brushing some stray hair from your face, a pout forming on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>"No." His brows raised slightly, a smile curling onto his face as he tilted his head. Your hands now free to roam as you'd like.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you want to get cleaned up first?" Trailing your digits up his arms, he didn't stop you from your advances.</p><p> </p><p>"That's for later, there's still more presents." Cupping the sides of his face in your hands, tapping your fingers to no beat in particular.</p><p> </p><p>"Darling, you are the best gift I have ever had the pleasure of receiving." Crinkling your nose at his attempts to romance you.</p><p> </p><p>"That still doesn't change the fact that there are more," pausing and deciding to compromise, "gifts first, then I'll get cleaned." Sliding his glasses from his face for the second time this morning, fiddling with the frames until you put them on.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We'll</em> get cleaned," he corrected, "and then we go back to bed, I can't believe you woke up at five this morning just to surprise me with presents." A hum of joy leaving your lips, breath hitching when he pulled himself out of your cooling heat. It's embers sparking to life once more.</p><p> </p><p>"It's all your fault, you leave before I wake up and don't come home until I'm already in bed." Sitting upright as he stood to properly fix himself. Snatching his glasses back and setting them onto the nightstand next to the newer piece of eyewear.</p><p> </p><p>"Not this time." Reaching out for him and holding onto his arm before he left.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not this time," your touch lingering as he started for the door, "don't be too long." A laugh leaving him but he didn't look back.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it." As he left the room, your eyes narrowed. Trying to understand where the hallway went, replaced with an inky black void.</p><p> </p><p>Did he not see that it was swallowing him in darkness. You knew it was early but even the light from the streetlamps lit up the hall in some way. The door shut promptly before you could even mention it to him. Not a trace of him left.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling your head starting to cloud over. Limbs growing numb. The soft linens and plush mattress catching you. Faint whispers tempting you to rest. Eyelids getting heavy and sliding down. Not even remembering what you were so worried about. Surely he'd wake you when he got all of his presents. He'd know how much you'd love to see his reaction to each and every one of them.</p><p> </p><p>MInd swimming in paradise until even your thoughts shut out.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't help it, I missed writing about their foolishness so I mixed it in with the sin</p><p>// the plot thickens lmao //</p><p>I hope it's obvious which chapter this would've fit into 'cause there's only one chapter about his birthday so...</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed it, it was super fun to write...it also took longer 'cause I was planning out the rest of the chapters more so yea...</p><p>~ Nitro ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Affection for the wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>demon al but also more plot ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding the sheets empty that morning. You supposed he found some way around the spell you had cast, otherwise, he'd still be in bed. Shuffling to lie on your back and stare at the ceiling eyes sliding shut once more. A low hum of static hanging in the air meaning he was around somewhere. Sitting up and listening closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that some sort of morning ritual?" Nearly jumping out of your skin. Gaze meeting his own, almost going cross-eyed from how close he was. </p><p> </p><p>"Al, don't do that." Pushing him away as he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"You're just so easy to scare, I can't help it." Shuffling back until you met the headboard, looking him up and down as he straightened out. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going so early in the morning." Already dresses and ready for the day. <em>Without you. </em>He hadn't made an effort to wake you for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I came to tell you, I have some errands to run, do a quick stop by the Hotel to check up on things and then I can spend the rest of the day here with you." He spun on his heel, heading for the door. </p><p> </p><p>Blinking stupidly for a moment as you digested the information he gave you. He was just going to leave you at home. At his side within seconds, grabbing ahold of the hand that was about to open the door. You weren't even dressed yet, but you had to try and convince him to bring you with him first. Unable to travel through the circles of Hell without a special vehicle or a portal, which you had neither of. </p><p> </p><p>"I actually have some business at the hotel so I might as well join you." He couldn't leave you just yet, after finally getting together again. Despite the previous <em>altercations</em> the two of you had before realizing. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that so? What business do you claim you have darling?" You were hoping he wouldn't ask. </p><p> </p><p>"I...I have to," pausing a moment, "things! I have things I need to get from the Hotel," sending him what you hoped was a convincing smile, "since I moved there after all...and then you brought me home." Though you had no clue how he managed to replicate the house's every nook and cranny. Positive it took him quite the plethora of magic and deals. Or he took the entire property from the living world. You decided not to ask about the specifics just yet. </p><p> </p><p>"I can get that for you, you don't have to lift a finger." Turning to look you in the eyes, wrapping your arms around him as if that could actually stop him. </p><p> </p><p>"But, I have to bring Mim to the hotel today." Trying to make him sway with you. Staring up at him and batting your lashes just for extra measure. Feeling his heartbeat quicken ever so slightly making you hum a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll handle that for you too." Removing your arms from around his torso, only for you to hold onto his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you not want me to go with you?" Narrowing your eyes on him as he avoided looking at you. </p><p> </p><p>"That's not it, you see my dear," he paused, glancing down at you, "I didn't think you'd be interested in waiting through all that I have to do first, it'll be a while before I go to the hotel." An annoyed sigh leaving you at his excuse. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind, now that you mention it, I would like to know what you've been doing without me around," letting your head fall against his chest dramatically, "we have almost ninety years to catch up on." Feeling him tense beneath your touch.</p><p> </p><p>"That's for you to find out later," taking your hands, "much later." He added. Shadow travelling away from you, your arms falling to your sides. He stood at the other side of the room, ready to leave through the other set of doors. You were determined to keep him longer. Your steps, quick and going unnoticed by the demon until it was too late. A pleasant smile on your lips as you pressed your hand flat against his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Subsisto." The faint white glow from your palm as you uttered the angelic word. You may be fallen, but that didn't mean you lost all of your powers. You swore you could hear his breath hitch when he realized what you had done. </p><p> </p><p>"I almost forgot you could do that." Feeling a sense of control wash over you at his words. If you listened close enough you might be able to hear the worry intricately lacing each word. Your excitement building as you circled around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Quite the handy trick isn't it?" Trailing your hand along his back until you walked around to his front. Fiddling with his bowtie.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it is," he started, your fingers undoing the necktie, "darling I have errands I need to get done, I will shower you with all the attention and affection you want once I'm home." Slipping the piece of fabric from around his neck, watching as it fell to the floor below. </p><p> </p><p>"But I want your attention and affection now," you could do whatever you wanted, "is that so much for a wife to ask of her husband."  Seeing the slight raise of his brow at your choice of words, an odd sense of deja vu clouding your mind. Shaking it off and going back to your antics. </p><p> </p><p>"At the moment, yes." Simply smiling at his attempt to defend himself. Your hands dropping to his jacket, starting on the buttons. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't care." Prying the garment open and beginning to work on his vest until getting to his dress shirt. Expecting to be done and finally receive your prize. You forgot he always wore an undershirt. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry?" His response a little too late. Extending one of your claws and tearing the nuisance that was his black undershirt. Revealing the grey marred skin you wanted to see. </p><p> </p><p>"You heard me, I want you and I want you now, so I'm taking what I want and you can't stop me because you're stuck." Nervousness settling in your stomach as your heart pounded against your ribcage. </p><p> </p><p>The way his eyes narrowed and the static began to grow in the room, <em>"Darling-" </em></p><p> </p><p>"It's your fault for spoiling me, giving me whatever I asked for without a second thought, this is on you." Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, avoiding his gaze as you crouched. Running your fingers down the surprisingly soft flesh of his stomach.  </p><p> </p><p>Nothing but static as he kept his mouth shut. Feeling the intensity of his gaze boring holes into you as you brought shaking hands to his belt. Your excitement increasing at the thought of what he might do if you released the spell you cast. Carefully undoing the leather belt and zipping down the front of his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you planning to do love?" Flushing when hearing the roughness of his voice, sounding more like static than him. Ignoring his question and continuing to undo his pants, gulping when staring at his boxers. </p><p> </p><p>It was unbelievable. You were never this bold, what had come over you? It's not like you could turn back now. Doing that would be admitting defeat if you didn't take what you wanted he wouldn't give it to you unless you asked. No, you'd have to beg. At the moment, you didn't feel like begging for something you could simply take. Forget the possible consequences, the spark of exhilaration igniting something in you. </p><p> </p><p>Hooking slim fingers around the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down. The static cutting for a split second only to come back stronger than before. Not expecting to get hit in the cheek with his girth so soon. The wetness of his precum sticking to your skin. </p><p> </p><p>Do you dare look him in the eyes as you attempt to take him in your mouth? You couldn't even begin to imagine what his expression might be but with the intensity of the static you had the slightest clue. It only made you want to do this more often. Now that you had the ability and power to make him stay despite his protests. Get him back for all those times he, what he would call with love, crushed you against the couch when you didn't feel like being around him that day. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it was your turn. Although you couldn't hold him down with your form, you had an advantage when it came to using your powers. If he wanted, you were certain he could break free from the spell you cast, though it would take him a while. It was your turn to make him stay when he didn't want to. Take his affection when you wanted it. That's what excited you the most. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was all yours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A little hum leaving you as you took his length into one of your hands. Giving a firm tug and seeing him flinch from the corner of your eye. Shifting so you could kneel and not worry about your muscles getting sore from crouching for too long. Placing your free hand on his thigh for balance. Tentatively lifting your gaze upwards, up along his marred grey skin and ripped undershirt. Past the intense, forced smile as he clenched his jaw. Into deep pools of red, dangerously glowing as if daring you to even try to continue. </p><p> </p><p>And you did.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his visual warnings without much thought. A smile playing on your lips as you began to press little kisses to the head of his cock, watching and waiting for any reaction. Faint memories of wanting to taste him making you pause. When did you ever think of that? Wanting to taste him like so? </p><p> </p><p>Static growing intense, sensing your spell not going to last much longer. Shaking off the thoughts and parting your lips. You didn't have much time left. Running your tongue along his length before taking him into your mouth. Careful to not drag your pointed teeth as you started to bob your head. Your saliva sliding down and soaking your hand in the process. He tasted sweet, oddly enough. </p><p> </p><p>A detail that made your salivation dribble down your chin and onto the floor. Wanting more of that taste. Pushing further down his cock, almost choking as the tip skimmed the back of your throat. Releasing him from your mouth so you could catch your breath, tugging your hand to compensate for the lack of your mouth. Breathing out a sigh before swallowing him once more. Humming in satisfaction from the way he tasted. It reminded you of something else. What was it again?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His blood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pulling off of his length with a pop, huffing out a breath as you vaguely began to remember. When had you ever tasted his blood? Had he let you- a flash of the memory crossing your hazy mind. Closing your eyes and seeing him below you, a large wound in his shoulder. Snapping your eyes open as a large clawed hand found the top of your head, any remnants of your spell dissipating into nothing. Your hand pausing as you felt him twitch in your palm, warm shots of his cum landing on your face.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at the mess you've made," his voice was <em>oddly </em>calm, though you still heard the dangerous undertones mixed in with the ever-present static, <em>"darling,"</em> his hold on your hair gently tightened so he could pull your head back to face him, "if you wanted to do it that badly, you could've said so," his smile straining as did his composure, "I was going to wait until I came back to have you to myself but you didn't want to wait," shadows encircling you and when they fell you were on the bed, facing the room, "and since you're so willing to be used as my cum sleeve, I suppose I have no choice but to take full advantage." His breath fanning over your neck as you sputtered. Still trying to get over what he just called you. A little too distracted by it to notice the small glowing portals opening up. Only when feeling something cold curl under your slip-on did you understand what force you had reckoned with. Tearing the silk fabric into nothing but bits and pieces. </p><p> </p><p>It was times like these you remembered he wasn't all that human anymore. That you, weren't human either, you had gained a few fancy powers but compared to him. Compared to the power he wielded, there was no comparison. As much as he had claimed he wasn't much stronger than Vox, he was such a liar. Even before you met him again in Hell you knew, you knew just from the reports and your own research, he could wipe out seven circles of Hell if he so wanted. If he touched the eighth or ninth, Lucifer would have a fit. But as it was now, you were on the receiving end of his anger. After all, you were the one to provoke him so it made sense that you would have to endure the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>"Al," you knew he wouldn't kill you but just by the way his claws dug into your hips, "I was simply joking? I-" your words and any attempt you had at convincing him were gone as a narrow black tendril slid into your mouth without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm terribly sorry darling? A mere joke you say? I may have been grinning the entire time but that does not mean I enjoyed myself, though I can't say the same for you," lifting a claw to wipe away his own cum from your cheek, "you seem to have enjoyed your little <em>joke</em> quite well." Smearing the sticky substance on your neck as he trailed his claw down, leaving a red scratch in his wake as he struggled not to tear your flesh into ribbons. About to respond, instead, you almost choked on the tentacle resting in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to tell him to stop and reconsider. Knowing your choice of words really weren't the best in this situation. Getting pulled harshly by your hips, back onto him. Slipping past your folds with little care to prepare or even warn you first. A delighted muffled sound leaving you as he forced himself to plunge deep within your walls. Your hands flying to the backboard for support when he pulled his hips back, snapping them back into yours without an ounce of mercy. </p><p> </p><p>Claws extending and carving into the wooden frame, any and all of your noises muffled. A cold sensation on either wrist making you lower your gaze. More of those tendrils, making you let go of the backboard as they brought either hand behind you. Making his thrusts that much more painful. Choking out around the tendril stuffing your mouth, your head falling to his shoulder. Your exposed neck tempting him further. Glistening with sweat and oh <em>so </em>inviting.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't say a word before his teeth sunk into your flesh. Eyes squeezing shut as you tried to block out the jolts of pain coming from the base of your neck. More memories, unfamiliar to you, flashing through your mind. The sensations of hot water running down your form, no not water, blood. Your blood. Scrambling to find some sort of explanation as to why these sensations were so familiar to one another. </p><p> </p><p>His teeth trailing down and littering shallow bites anywhere he could reach. Claws running down your thighs and creating light scratches on their way. Your muffled whimpers encouraging him further. Your end approaching quickly. Pulling your hips against his and keeping you there, filling you right up with his cock and his release. The tendril in your mouth doing the same, a thick sweet substance left on your tongue and sliding down your throat. A soft sigh spreading across your back and chilling the blood and sweat on your back. His claws letting go as he pulled out from your arousal, which throbbed for its own release. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he disappeared in swirls of shadows. The tendrils doing the same, slithering back into their respective portals before closing. Arms now falling to your sides without the support. Swallowing some of the sticky cum in your mouth, spitting out the rest onto the sheets. He wouldn't just leave you like this, would he?</p><p> </p><p>"Alastor." Manifesting in front of you at the calling of his name. Fully clothed and acting as if the whole encounter never happened. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, darling?" Arms folded behind his back, faint traces of your blood still staining his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you know why I called you." There was no way he could've forgotten. No excuses as to why you were still aching to have your own release. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I absolutely do know," his grin widened if that was even possible, "you need to be patient, I will be back later and then we can continue." Turning and heading for the door again.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Alastor."</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's a good look for you, love, I'll be back soon." Sending you a wink, a wave and then getting swallowed by his shadows. </p><p> </p><p>He just left you like this. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing one of the closest pillows and tossing it to where he once stood. What did he expect you to do, just wait for him to return? Anytime he said soon it normally took him hours. You were not waiting hours and you were not finishing yourself off. You'd end up so very desperate from the slow ache from your heat that you'd be begging for him by the time he came back. You were not going to let that happen. </p><p> </p><p>Snapping your fingers to put on your bathrobe. You'd just have to hunt him down and make him finish what he started...what you started. Surely Charlie wouldn't mind you borrowing one of the rooms for a bit. If you had to keep chanting that spell to make him stay, you would. It may have been the fact you were so used to him making sure everything was perfect for you. That everything was catered to your needs. Though it seemed Hell had changed that, probably for the best. </p><p> </p><p>Finding yourself already in the shower, turning the water on and getting cleaned. Hissing as you washed every scratch and bite he left. Hesitating when it came to the wound on your shoulder. As much as you could heal it with magic, you needed your energy. If you were correct, there were some ritualistic additions to the bookshelf in the living room. Perhaps that's how he learned to make his portals. </p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time drying off and putting on a new bathrobe. You could get dressed when you were ready to go. Down the stairs and skimming through the shelf. Hearing a thud from the foyer making you pause. Creeping closer to peek into the foyer, watching as you of all people tumbled down the steps. But you were right here. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a laugh track played. You almost swore you felt your eye twitch. Watching curiously as your double stood, leaving through the front door looking agitated. You followed wanting to ask what was going on. When seeing her step into an inky black void you got an odd feeling. The door slammed shut, causing you to almost jump out of your skin. Shaking it off and approaching the partition. Tentative to grab the handle, swinging it open and finding that same inky black. </p><p> </p><p>Then things changed. The foyer a simple hall with wooden floors and plain wallpaper. Looking behind you and seeing what looked like the apartment. Brow's furrowing as it switched back to the house. The large chandelier and staircase, behind you. Watching in confusion and fascination as things swapped between the two living spaces. Switching faster and faster each time as if it couldn't decide. Shutting your eyes as you slammed the door. Peeking an eye open to find things had stopped rapidly switching, only to find you were in the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling uncomfortable in your robe and snapping your fingers to try and change into your clothes. But you couldn't. Opting to pull it around you tighter instead. Walking in further and passing by the hall mirror, catching a glimpse of your reflection. Halting your steps and turning to see you appeared human again. Pinching your face to make sure you weren't just imagining things. Hearing some...interesting noises spill from the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Tiptoeing down the hall, remembering the floor was a little creaky. Peering into the room, your face immediately flushing as you ducked behind the wall again. Alastor with the phone in his hands as you moved your hips. Seeing it sent tingles down your spine. Hearing your loud cries of pleasure as he began to get you back for that little stunt you had pulled. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking your head and trying to drown out those noises coming from the living room. Entering the kitchen as you remembered neither of you even set foot in the kitchen. Jolting as the phone rang. Did they not hear it in the kitchen?</p><p> </p><p>As it persisted to ring, you didn't want either of them to find you here. How strange would that be? A double of yourself? Snatching the receiver up so it would stop. Opening your mouth to say hello only to hear Alastor on the other end. </p><p> </p><p>"Is Y/n home?" It was your mother, "I have some news, some unfortunate news."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, she is." You could hear the hesitance in his voice, a much different than what you heard from the living room. A shuffling was heard before you answered with a quick hello.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n, are you sitting down?" Your mother's voice was gentle and soft, something you didn't remember noticing last time. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, why?" You sounded so...unaware. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate to have to tell you this over the phone but-" you put the receiver back. Not wanting to listen to any more of it. Already knowing what she was going to say. The noises from the living room silent. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping into the hall to see just what had silenced the two. Fully dressed and sitting on the couch beside one another, a complete opposite to before. Because this is what was supposed to be happening as much as you didn't want it to. Watching as Alastor took the phone from your hands as you stared into nothing. It pained you to watch so you didn't. </p><p> </p><p>Going back to the kitchen, wondering how you were supposed to get back home. The room suddenly getting brighter. A wonderful smell wafting from the stove. The night sky visible through the window. The radio playing a gentle tune. There you stood at the counter, eating cake. A chill running through you as Alastor passed right through you. At least they couldn't see you. </p><p> </p><p>"What did I say about the cake?" You didn't protest as he took it from you, you didn't say anything in fact, simply falling into him with a pout, "you need to at least eat something other than cake, now more than ever." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't feel like eating anything else." Your voice low and scratchy. His hands gently pulling you closer, rubbing circles on your back as an attempt to soothe you. </p><p> </p><p>"Something, anything, you can't keep moping around the house like this," a sigh leaving him, "it doesn't have to be much." He offered. </p><p> </p><p>"I like it better when you make the gumbo anyway." A small smile forming on your double's face as he began to make her sway with him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the spirit love." His voice fading. </p><p> </p><p>You began drifting away. Farther and farther from the two. Tears pricking your eyes. Was any of what was happening real? It felt real, it felt more real than real. So how come things kept changing. You knew that call was supposed to happen, that you ended up crying for days on end because of it. Not whatever they had been replaced by. Even now. </p><p> </p><p>Staring back at the front door of the house. Your house. Your memory of all that's happened began to fade. Clutching onto your robe. How could you start to forget? No, you couldn't forget...you couldn't...</p><p> </p><p>Blinking stupidly as you stared at the front door. <em>Odd. </em>When did you wake up? Bringing your hand to brush away the hair tickling your neck. Fingers running over some just scabbed over wounds. Breath hitching from how sensitive they were. Did he bite you? </p><p> </p><p>Not just once it seemed. Shallow bites and scratches littered all over your skin. Where was he anyway? He wouldn't be lazing about in bed would he? Heading upstairs and peeking into your room, he was still sleeping. So he was still asleep. Not for long. Crawling over him he decided to finally wake up.</p><p> </p><p>"What a lovely vision to wake up to." His hands sliding to sit on your waist. Within seconds you were being pushed into the plush bed. A sense of deja vu clouding your mind.</p><p> </p><p>His assault of kisses to your face making you laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well well well...the plot thickens </p><p>I also hope you enjoyed, this is like my first time writing about a bj so I did my best lmao (?) and the tentacles...those are...uncharted territory lol</p><p>~ Nitro ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revoking ones breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more human al, much sin, very plot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tossing and turning under the covers, you just couldn't find the best spot to fall asleep. The worst part was that  Alastor wasn't here. You went down to the cellar and told him it was late. If he was still cleaning up at- glancing and squinting your eyes at the grandfather clock at the opposite end of the room- one in the morning. Falling back onto your pillow with an annoyed sigh, this sleepless night would never end at this rate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contemplating just going down and staying there until he was done. Even if you passed out in the cellar, he would carry you back up. It wouldn't have been the first time and he would apologize profusely for taking so long each time. He never did let you see what he was working on, telling you, <em>that</em> part of taxidermy was not for a lady to see. So what if you saw a little blood, some entrails...the stuffing process...stomach growing queasy. Perhaps he was right. Not for a lady to see. Though you did enjoy the end results, helping him find the perfect spot for the skillfully crafted pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As more time passed and you still remained wide awake, you decided if he was going to be so long you'd just have to sleep without him. Shuffling into the centre of the bed, just to be a nuisance for him as he had been for you. When you were off in dreamland he would have the daunting task of moving you, not that he would have much trouble doing so. But he'd have to make sure you didn't wake up. Just as you were finally about to slip away into unconsciousness you could hear the door creak open. What <em>impeccable</em> timing he seemed to have. Turning onto your side and watching as he froze in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't wake you did I?" His voice a mere whisper as he waited for a response from you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really, I can't seem to fall asleep anyway." Stretching out with a yawn, motioning for him to come closer. Grabbing ahold of his hands as soon as he was in front of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're having trouble sleeping? Why didn't you tell me sooner." Narrowing your eyes at him. What kind of question was that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You weren't here is why." As much as you would love to tell him all about your sleeping issues, how could you when he wasn't even there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like some help with your troubles darling?" His eyes-catching the moonlight. There was a certain gleam in them you'd never seen before, not to mention the grin on his face was certainly something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure why not." Hesitant to even answer, wondering how he planned to do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting some semblance of an idea as to what he was thinking as his hand left yours. Trailing up your arm brushing away any stray hair from your face. Kicking off the covers and relaxing a bit more, he took that as the invitation to join you. Hovering over you, dipping a hand lower. Rubbing little circles over wherever he touched, eventually finding the space between your thighs. A soft and delighted sigh leaving you as he stroked your arousal, sparking something deep within you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lowering his head to pepper small kisses onto your neck. Lifting your hands to rest on his shoulders, soon finding his hair. Hearing him hum and sit up, your hands dropping to your sides as he continued to run his digits along your folds. Pressing two into your heat slowly, his grin going lopsided as he coaxed out more of your slick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someone's a little excited." Taking the two fingers out from your heat, bringing them up to your mouth. Parting your lips so he could slip his coated digits in, making you taste yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pleased look in his eye as you automatically began to suck on him. He didn't even have to say anything to let you know you were doing exactly what he wanted. Just the way he looked at you told you everything. How pleased he was as he pulled his hand away from your mouth. Diving back down and slipping into your arousal again. Soft and gentle sounds leaving you as he curled his fingers, pressing into your spongey walls. Eliciting a more enthusiastic response at that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using his free hand to push up your slip-on and pull its straps down until it was bunched up around your waist. Bending forward to trail kisses down your neck, your hands finding his hair again. He said nothing as he took both of your hands in his much larger one, pinning them against the headboard and giving you a look of warning. Rolling your eyes and decided to just let him do his thing, he was helping you after all. Though you were certain he'd be getting more out of this than you would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breath hitching as his warm tongue pressed into a mound of flesh atop your chest. A squeal leaving you when his thumb started fiddling with that precious bundle of nerves. Feeling his lips curl into a smile from your reaction alone, his fingers still curling into your walls. Legs trembling from his ministrations. Removing his mouth, exposing your wet skin to the chilled air. Speeding up the circles on your clit, fingers flexing inside you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It ended all too quickly, your body lightly trembling as you descended from your high. A mess left between your thighs and seeping into the bedsheets beneath you. Nearly breathless as he slid the narrow digits from your heat, covered in your slick arousal. His hold on your wrists not letting up as he pressed slow kisses to your neck, stopping once he got to your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you tired yet, my dear?" Taking a moment to bring yourself back to reality, meeting his eyes lazily. Barely understanding the words he spoke. Tired yet, he had asked...you were completely exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Hearing a low hum from him, pressing a short tender kiss to your lips. Wondering if he thought you were lying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, there's only one way to tire you out it seems." Pulling away from you and sitting up straight. His hand letting your wrists go as he started to undo his dress shirt. The jingling of his belt buckle making your walls instinctively clench, excitedly anticipating his next move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saying nothing as he lifted your hips, pulling you closer and up onto his lap. Swirling your hips around almost automatically when feeling the head of his cock brush against your folds. Craving even the slightest bit of friction. A deep and slow sigh from him as he moved his hips with yours. His fingers pressing into your soft skin, your arousal soaking his trousers as he pushed a little harder. Small noises getting swallowed up when his lips found yours desperately. Hands guiding your hips up so he could slide into your heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping lowly as he filled you up, back slightly arching upwards at his intrusion. Fitting himself between your thighs, leaning down and taking your hands in his. The movement alone causing mewls to leave your lips, overstimulated and already aching. His forehead landing on your pillow, turning his head to watch your reactions intently. Dress shirt sticking to dampened skin as he started to move his hips. Tantalizing slow circles causing to take in a sharp breath. Unable to squeeze your legs together to ease the tension that was building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quite callings of your name, persuading you to turn your head. A smile in his eyes as he caught your lips hungrily. Beginning to thrust into you shallowly, just to ensure you felt all of him. Toes curling as your legs shook. Releasing one of your wrists as he left your lips, fingers tracing up your arm until finding your jugular. Watching him curiously as he began to gently apply pressure to your neck until gaining a firm hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you still breathe love?" Answering with a small nod, bringing your now free hand up to his shoulder, twisting the fabric of his dress shirt in your grasp. Leaning down to place a chaste kiss to your lips, the hold on your pinned wrist tightening. His hips starting to thrust into you with vigour, your pulse quickening as your head pushed back into the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sending jolts through you every time, heart set ablaze from the raging heat building in the pit of your stomach. The presence of his hand on your throat growing with every noise you made, his thumb pressing in harder. A low groan coming from him when he did, his thrusts faltering just slightly. Your knuckles almost turning white as you gripped his shirt harder, your airway getting blocked off. Your spongey walls clamping down around him at the sudden change. Watching with half-lidded eyes as his own widened, a hiss leaving him as he dropped his head lower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strangled sob passing your lips, thoughts growing weaker as sparks began to ignite your entire being. Finding your hand had fallen back onto the sheets, legs growing numb. His pants and lower stomach drenched. Gulping down air once he removed his hold around your throat. Hearing him huff out a breath before diving down to your neck, suckling against the heated flesh. A loud noise muffled against your jugular as his hips continued to meet yours. His cum mixing with your own as it started to seep from your core, dripping onto him. An ache settling within you when he didn't stop. It was too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at him with a half-lidded gaze. Lifting your hand to his face, his eyes snapping open and staring at you. His thrusts beginning to slow, as he moved from the base of your neck. A deep purple mark left in his wake. His curious gaze searching your face for signs of anything and everything. Mind hazy as he still continued to slowly push into you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darling, is this not satisfying anymore? We can try another position." His hands moving to your hips, ready to move you if you let him. Shaking your head as best you could, a small smile on your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not it, I'm just so-" cutting yourself off with a yawn as if to emphasize the point you were just about to make, "tired." Watching as he started to grin. Slowing his thrusts down until they were nonexistent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I did it then?" Sliding out from the mess between your thighs, finally able to relax fully and getting to feel just how soaked the bedsheets were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did more than enough," your hands finding his, bringing them in front of you and fiddling with his wedding band, "you know I love you." Tearing your focus away from his hands when hearing silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to tell me what I already know, the question is, do you love me too?" Crinkling your nose, arms growing weaker than they already were, hands dropping down to your stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what kind of question is that if I already know the answer? Hm?" Eyelids getting heavier with each passing second until they closed. A short laugh leaving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're just going to fall asleep in this mess we've made?" A hum was your response, hearing his tongue click, "well, this won't do one bit, my dear." Peeking open an eye as he moved away, off of the bed and fixing himself. Not saying anything else as he walked away, eyes shutting once more before you could see where he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like seconds went by before he was back, shaking you slightly and telling you to wake up. A groan coming from you at his antics, "come hear you." A tired hum leaving you as he scooped you into his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bright light of the bathroom annoying you, hiding your face in his chest to ease the harshness of its glow. His bathrobe was soft against your cheek as you hid, a rumble of a laugh in his chest. Setting you atop the counter, hands finding your slip-on, the article sopping as he slid it lower and under you. Letting it fall to the tiled floor with a wet slap and undoing his bathrobe for it to join. Taking you back into his arms, climbing into the tub and sitting you beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bubbles moving out of the way as he pulled your legs across his lap. Steaming water turning you into putty, keeping your head resting against him. Sitting for moments at a time in silence, feeling yourself fading away. The roughness of a soaked cloth against your skin bringing you back. A soft humming vibrating from his chest as he proceeded to wash you off. Getting every nook and cranny he could despite your tired giggles where he tickled you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were so wonderful, darling." Breaking the comfortable silence between you as he put the cloth away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practically being cradled in his arms, you peeked an eye open. Watching as his chest rose, trailing your gaze lower. Bold black lines forming patterns you had never even seen before. Strange as they were, the whole idea of them being there was familiar...but not that pattern. What looked like a cross upon a tomb decorated his skin, but it wasn't the right one. Deep down you knew something else should've been there. Hesitantly bringing a hand up, tracing the lines with a finger. Hearing his heartbeat quicken as you did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When'd you get these?" Voice soft as you spoke, neck a little sore from the grip he had earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A little recently you could say, I thought you'd fallen asleep." Brushing wet strands of hair from your face, tucking them behind your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to, everyone has their secrets." Meeting his eyes, a lopsided smile on his face as he stared right back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could stay here with you for all eternity if the fates were to allow it." Cupping your face you leaned into his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exploring his features intently, gaze wandering from his and down the bridge of his nose. Glasses no longer set over his eyes. Strands of brown hair sticking to his forehead, as a thin layer of sweat still lined his flesh. Dull pink lips, framing pearly whites and surprisingly soft. Eyes slipping closed after staring at him for long enough, a happy sounding hum as he cradled you. Opening your gaze to get lost in the deep pools that were his eyes, you found yourself looking into red ones. Grey skin with black and red locks framing his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiley no longer pearly and white. Razor-sharp teeth, yellow and shown off in a huge but content grin. His eyes closing as if he didn't realize the sudden change in appearance. As if he believed everything was still fine. A nervous sensation settling in your gut as you began to worry. Not saying a word because you were terrified to even speak at the moment, wincing as pointed claws caressed your thigh beneath the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it all came back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starting to wonder what was supposed to be happening. Why you weren't still littered with bites and what happened between all the intimate moments the two of you shared together. Reaching into the recesses of your tired mind, wanting to remember anything, anything at all. Thought no matter how hard you had tried, you were unable to do so. Unable to remember the nitty-gritty details between your intimate times but still trying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more you wracked your brain the more your surroundings changed. Between the apartment and your house once more. His form changing as well as your own. As if it couldn't decide. Mind racing as you struggled to find an answer or even a clue as to why this was happening. These were your memories, you were certain. Though it didn't make sense as to why they were changing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was it because of him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stuck on that thought, in the apartment as you appeared demon-like while he looked human again. <em>Strange indeed</em>. Unsure what to make of the situation. You knew he could use blood magic, that alone would be able to alter your memories. Though it didn't seem like something he'd do, especially not what the two of you had partaken in every time. He had never mentioned it when alive...but it had been decades since then. Being apart for so long, he would've been exposed to every inch of Hell by now. Still, he should've asked instead of doing this. You couldn't remember a time he had used blood magic on you, or even when he would need to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love?" His voice snapping you from your thoughts, everything going back to how it was, "are you alright?" Meeting his worried gaze, searching your features for any signs of discomfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I...I'm fine." Receiving a strange look from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're sure?" Nodding and having to cover up a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," forcing a smile so he wouldn't worry, "I'm feeling so much better, I might just fall asleep right now." Placing your head right at the crook of his neck, hiding from his curious eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course you would." You could just see the roll of his eyes, accompanied by a lazy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll do it." Letting your eyes slip closed, dropping your hand into your lap and away from the black markings and lines on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then you go right ahead, it's been a long day, I'll take care of everything from here." Shifting around to get into a more comfortable position, noting the wonderful choice of words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you go right ahead." Leaning his head atop yours as a hum left him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will." Taking in a deep breath and finally starting to slip away. The warm embrace of the bath and his hold keeping you close putting your mind at ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fading away into unconsciousness, finding your discoveries weren't fading away with it. They had remained long after the world had melted away. Keeping your suspicions tucked away, surely he had his reasons for doing this. They would have to be very good reasons though. The corners of your lips tugging up in content, you'd just have to confront him about it in whatever memory he chose to invade next. You were too tired to deal with it right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk why this took me so long....not at all...ha ha ha</p>
<p>// i recently got twitter...//</p>
<p>ahh after this there are only three chapters left...</p>
<p>and then i have to do other writing stuffs cause...it never ends lmao</p>
<p>oh yea before I forget! Subsisto means stay in Latin, I forgot to mention that the last chapter, since this is somewhat directly tied to deal worth a lifetime it just sorta slipped, but that will be the only time Latin is used because of reasons related to the plot of that fic...</p>
<p>anyway, I hope you liked this one...I'm not sure if im getting better or worse at writing these // probably the latter lol //</p>
<p>~ Nitro ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Enlightenment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>human al and plot :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes flying open to reveal the white ceiling above you. Squinting in suspicion as you turned your head, wondering what you'd be waking up next to. Depending on the memory determined which Alastor you got. His back towards you, wearing cotton pyjamas. Brown locks dishevelled. A memory from when you were alive, if the previous altered ones were anything to go by this would be nice and sweet. Unless he gave up the charade when you told him you knew. Knew of his invasion to your mind, something you weren't very fond of. He hadn't even asked if he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slipping out from under the covers, limiting your movements so he wouldn't wake. You needed more time to think about things. Watching him closely as you backed away knowing what might happen if you didn't. Purposefully backing into your wardrobe to grab your housecoat, slipping it over your shoulders all the while keeping an eye on him. He would not get the better of you this time, you wouldn't allow it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though you had previously. This time for certain! You wouldn't let him convince you...even with that charming smile, the affectionate ramblings, or how his eyes pulled you in deeper every time. Shaking your head to get out of the dreamlike state, you couldn't allow distractions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing back just to be sure before closing the door behind you. Letting out your held breath, finally in the clear...for now. If this memory was around the time you believed it to be, where was your cat? By now you'd be tripping over the grey feline, gently biting at your legs until you picked her up. Instead, you were met with an eerie silence, not even the faint chirping of birds or cicadas filling the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Descending the steps and down into the foyer. The front door catching your eye. If you opened it, would the same thing from before happen? Brought to another time in your memories, only to end up back here and forget about it all. No, not this time at least. You had made progress, some insight as to what was going on. You were not about to lose it. Turning sharply on your heel to start on breakfast. You couldn't think things over on an empty stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching the counter and drawing a blank. What did you have for breakfast this morning? Putting on a pot of coffee and bringing out two mugs from the cupboard. A smile stretching your lips when remembering the two of you went to the diner today. Surely you could catch him in his facade then. Unless he was the one behind the inky abyss that kept you from leaving the house, you would be able to confront him about the business he had in changing your memories. What he would be getting out of it for that matter. Perhaps he was shy? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snickering at the thought. When had he ever been shy about anything? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he just needed to bring it up and you would consider. If he wanted to partake in more intimate times he should've said so instead of going out of his way to invade your headspace. Or maybe the years apart had changed that. Unable to express his desires so he'd rather show you in a place he couldn't actually hurt you. The possibility of that consideration was sweet to think about but surely there was something more. You were certain there was something more. The enigma your husband had become after all these years, there was definitely something else he wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Footsteps alerted you of his presence. Setting down the coffee pot and about to hand him the mug, only for him to guide your hand back to set it on the counter. Curious as to what he was planning as he planted tender kisses to the side of your face. His arm slid around your waist, fingers playing with the bow holding your housecoat together. Deciding to experiment and see if he would go along with what was actually supposed to happen since at the moment he clearly didn't want to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning sleepyhead." Trying to push him in the right direction. Even if it had been a memory, breakfast at the diner had been excellent this morning. Hopefully, things remained as realistic as they had been and you'd convince him to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning." Waiting for him to ask why you didn't wake him up, he left the coffee on the counter, pushed it away even. Unable to even sit at the dining table, his hold keeping you in place. The kisses had stopped but his head had found its place of rest on your shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what are we having for breakfast this morning? It's your turn to choose." The words left you as if they had been rehearsed. He hummed, you could just see the smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know what I'm having." Lifting his head off your shoulder, beginning to sway with you. Even with the lack of the radio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what are you having?" Hands finding your own mug, bringing the heated liquid to your lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You." Nearly choking, putting your mug down and gulping down what you had in your mouth. Feeling your housecoat loosen you turned, brushing his hand away and pulling either side of the fabric back around you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?" Narrowing your gaze at him. He was planning to start this now? You barely spoke three sentences to one another. Taking note of how one arm caged you into the corner of the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You heard me darlin'" His voice low, hand diving past the silky fabric and between your legs. Face flushing as the action made your entire body ignite. A hand flying to the arm caging you in, the hold you had on your robe loosening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al..." voice dying in your throat, what excuse could you possibly muster, and even if you did find one, would you want to stop? "We can't do this in the kitchen..." eyes darting around the room, landing on the door to the study behind him across the foyer, "you also," biting your tongue to hold back the noises threatening to surface, "broadcast soon." Squealing as two of his digits slipped past your folds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, you're right, I better hurry then!" Pulling his hand away, revealing the slick on his fingers. Taking the hand that held your housecoat together and pulling the garment off your shoulders. Surprised when he spun you back around to face the counter, hands landing flat on the cool marble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We still need to have breakfast." Craning your head to look at him. You still needed to ask him about all that was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure you're well aware by now that the kitchen is where meals are prepared." A harsh tug to your slip-on, bunching it up around your hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But-" a short yell of yours cut you off, mouth slightly agape. Staring back into his half-lidded gaze, a slight stinging sensation where his hand had landed, "did you just..." you almost didn't want to say it. The thought he'd even do it was enough to embarrass you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you complaining?" Tearing your focus away from him. Annoyed that your resolve had started crumbling around you. Taking in a deep breath, boring holes into the counter while you contemplate your answer. Digits trailing down your thigh, purposefully trying to distract you. Did you hate it...not exactly? Letting out a little puff of air as his hand settled back up onto the still tender place on your behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Getting nothing but a pleased hum in response, you grit your teeth. Flinching on impact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shivers coursing through you as you began to feel the light stinging ebbing off the new tender spot in waves. Silently cursing yourself as the chilled air of the kitchen let you know how aroused you had gotten. His hand sliding down between your lightly trembling legs, finding the edge of the counter as he found your heat. Tensing when feeling his breath on your nape, biting back the noises that wanted to spill as he slid two digits into your arousal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I had known you liked this so much, I would've done so sooner." Fingers leaving your walls, unable to respond with anything that might save the last bit of your pride. Another smack at your behind, hearing the short echo around the room. His fingers coated with your slick, leaving a trail and chilling your heated skin wherever they touched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your flesh on fire as he kept repeating his actions. Hips pushed flush against the cold marble, his arm anchored to your side and preventing any chance of escape. Not that you wanted to at this point. He paused, large hand hovering over your burning skin. Soft kisses pressed across your shoulder to your neck before stopping. The distraction all he needed before going after what he really wanted. Arching into him from the sudden sensation of his digits finding the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled between your thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back to stroking against your folds until pulling back. Another strike to your red and otherwise stinging flesh. The hand that caged you in, wrapping around your middle and pulling you from the counter by your hips. His knee finding its place just under your drenched heat, wetting the fabric of his pants as soon as it touched. Rocking your already trembling self against his knee as you craved for another wave of electric shocks to course through you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing into you harder, the hand on your hip pulling back and landing another punishing hit. If he hadn't been holding you up, you were certain you'd be a mess on the floor. Sucking in a quick breath as little sparks tingled in your veins, your hold on the counter now nonexistent. Stopping the slow rock of your hips, his hands holding you firmly in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think we've finished? Make a mess on my knee and you expect to be done?" Chills running down your spine as his breath fanned across your back. Removing his knee from beneath you, letting the cool air of the kitchen seep into your flesh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-" Barely mustering a word as your feet no longer touched the floor. Mere seconds went by before you were set down in front of the dining table, "What-" His hands finding your slip-on, pulling it up over your head and tossing it to the other side of the room. Using a hand to bend you forward onto the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The dining room is where I get to enjoy my well-prepared meal." Hearing the slight jingle of his belt buckle before stroking against your wet folds with his length. So much for not getting distracted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing into your heat, your toes curling against the floor as he filled you right up. A soft sigh leaving you as your cheek pressed into the wood of the table. Relaxing as he began a slow pace, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of him stroking your inner walls gently. A short yell leaving you from the quick slap to your already abused behind. Back arching enough for him to curl his fingers around your neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, I find you tighten up quite nicely when I do this." Squeezing his digits around your throat, sure enough, your spongey walls closed in on him. Pulse quickening as the circulation to your brain had been cut off briefly. Catching your breath for but a second before he rammed his hips into yours. At this point, you were certain your hips would be bruised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling you up by your neck, continuing to push into you with measured and calculated thrusts. His hold on your throat firm but not constricting. Hands clawing at the wooden surface, trying to find something to hold onto. Sputtering as his thumb pressed into your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>SMACK!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choking out a sob. Tears pricking your eyes for that one really hurt this time. At this rate, you'd have a hard time sitting down. When his hips stopped and his hand left your neck you craned your head to look at him. Getting flipped around, your back pressing into the table as you stared at the ceiling. Gasping as he slid back into your walls, the pad of his thumb catching the stray tear that left your eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to worry love, no other man will ever touch you like this," pinning one of your wrists down, "no man will ever see you like this," fingers curling around your jugular again, you gulped, "only I will, and do you know why?" A tender kiss pressed to the side of your face, such a dramatic contrast to his digits pressing into your skin harder with each passing second. Clearly waiting for you to ask him and go along with his game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" Feeling his lips curl into a grin against your burning face, another chaste kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead on your own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because with me is where you belong." A snap of his hips made you let out a strangled moan. Hearing him hiss at the sudden constriction of your walls as you hooked your legs together behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your free hand latching onto his shoulder before your fingers found brown locks. The grip on your neck letting up as your wrist had been grabbed and pushed down onto the table. His forehead leaving yours and capturing your breath with a kiss. The faint sound of metal hitting the edge of the table registering in your ears as he picked up his pace. Parting from your lips, a string of saliva remaining. Watching as it hung between you before diving in for another deep kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hips stilling, the warmth of his cum filling you right up. It had been enough to send you over the edge a second time this morning. Half-lidded eyes staring up into his own, heaving out short breaths after he pulled away. The chilled air of the dining room finally reaching you when he parted from your hips, your legs dropping lower. After fixing himself, he took your shoulders, pulling you so you sat up. Wrapping his arms around you and burying his face into the base of your neck. A small content smile as your eyes closed, leaning into him. Though, he did forget something. Staying silent for a few minutes before speaking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, are we going to that diner?" He hummed, pressing little kisses to your neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Pushing him away so you could look him in the eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But it was your idea in the first place." He gave you an estranged look before letting out a laugh. Bringing a hand to your forehead you took it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure you're alright? I don't remember mentioning going to the diner today." Holding his hand in yours, narrowing your gaze on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Funny because I <em>remember</em>  quite clearly that you did." His nervous gaze travelled around the room before landing on your face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that so?" Nodding he smiled, "well, I've changed my mind, not to mention you're not in the best position to go out." Motioning to your naked self just to clarify, you motioned to his own self. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you are?" A short humoured hum leaving you as he sent you a daring look. Pulling you in for another hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly, which is why we get to stay here together." Swaying along to nothing in particular. You did not want to stay here. You wanted breakfast, even if this was a memory. Not to mention, you needed to ask him what he thought he was doing invading your mind like so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A quick bath and I'll be ready to go, <em>without you</em>, since you're being so stubborn." About to shuffle off the dining table only to jolt as his hands slammed down onto the table and caged you in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You will stay here even if I have to force you to, as I said before love, you belong here with me, not even <em>he </em>gets to have you like this." His head lowered so you couldn't see his face, the low tone of his voice enough to let you know he wasn't enthusiastic about you going without him. But it wasn't the tone of his voice or the fact he had caged you in once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He?" Visibly tensing as if finally realizing his mistake. Alarms blaring off in your mind as you began to realize something. Hearing a disheartened laugh your focus snapping back to reality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He hasn't even seen you like this I bet, completely exposed and so very willing," trying to back away from him, only for your hips to be grabbed, pulling you right back, "if I have to trap you here with ropes and chains so be it, I'm sure you'd love it anyway." His head jerked violently to the left, a loud slap echoing off the walls of the dining room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a slight sting tingling your palm as you huffed, prying his hands off your hips. A dangerous silence filling the room as you waited. His arms hanging at his sides as a grin stretched his lips. The last thing you expected from him was laughter. Watching his eyes glow pink for a split-second before his gaze found yours. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If that's how you're going to act after I've been so nice and caring, giving you complete euphoria every time," the lights started to dim, the room around you beginning to fade, "I'll just have to make sure you don't want to leave." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop this-" his hand around your throat, fingers flexing against the flesh, cutting off your airway. Your hands flying to the one around your neck, fresh tears stinging your eyes as your vision began to fade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now where's the fun in that?" Vision going dark until your mind went blank. His smiling face etched into your mind as you slowly slipped into unconsciousness. One thought remaining. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This wasn't him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>k so if you've read dwalt you might already know where this is going...if you haven't done worry cause it will be revealed so if you don't want to read dwalt to figure out what the heck is going on no worries</p>
<p>it will all make sense...for the most part</p>
<p>I'm just trying to be cryptic lmao</p>
<p>~ Nitro ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sweet cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no smut in this one...but tis cute...personally anyway...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chill of cold water seeping through your glove and soaking your hand brought you back from whatever place your mind had wandered this time. Shutting the tap off, dumping the water out and setting the glass into the sink. Silently grumbling to yourself as you slid the cold wet glove from your arm, wringing it out and laying it onto the counter. Taking off the other and just deciding to get a new pair. Stepping out of the kitchen and into the foyer, after changing your gloves you could continue the wedding plans. A bundle of furry joy running between your legs making you smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed that nightmare of yours was finally over. Just a horrifying dream created from your own mind then? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plucking the hellish cat from the floor knowing she just wanted attention. You had the rest of the week to plan things over, what was a couple of minutes with your purring feline. A sudden cough making her squirm to be let down. Jumping from your arms and running across the room to escape to the dining room. She never did get used to the form he took. Spinning on your heel to face him, a low hum of static echoing in the supposed silence. Odd, it was never this quiet usually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al, where is everyone?" They were all here moments ago were they not? Maybe you were just too distracted to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your brother went to help Charlie with the hotel, Mimzy is back at her bar and our mothers are having tea with Rosie." His explanation checked out at least. With a rather loud meow coming from the demonic cat meant this had to be it. A giddy smile stretching your lips as you crossed the room, immediately pulling him in for a hug. Rumbling from his chest came a laugh, "what's this for?" Accepting your affection the second you were near, your cheek pressing into his jacket as you closed your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No reason just felt like a hug was needed." He hummed, saying nothing else as you both stood there. Listening in on his heartbeat and enjoying the warm embrace he provided. Letting out a wistful sigh, "I guess we should go back to our wedding planning." Looking up at him and starting to sway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're absolutely right, where were we again?" His hands finding your waist and lifting you up so you were eye level. A laugh escaping you as he spun around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we were discussing what cake to have, then that whole thing between you and my brother, you did a <em>wonderful </em>job convincing him really." That whole fiasco had your hands tied, whose side were you supposed to be on anyway? Luckily it was worked out and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What cake were you thinking about having?" Setting you down, your heels tapping against the tile of the foyer as you paced in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not actually sure yet, I know it'll end up being chocolate something or a mix of both chocolate and vanilla." Hearing a snap made you turn your head, Alastor held out a small plate with a slice of chocolate cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you think about this one?" Cutting the fork into the delectable treat. Reaching for the fork he pulled it away, moving it back in front of you as soon as you lower your hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suspicious of what he was doing, you raised your hands again to which he brought the fork away. Tempted to take the plate and run he could easily snap his fingers and it would be no longer. Then you'd have to deal with...<em>him </em>as a result. Furrowing your brow as you stared into his eyes, a hint of mischievousness behind them as he held your prize a mere few inches away from your face. Then it hit you...he wouldn't-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just think of it this way darling, here comes the airplane, simple as that see." Attempting to shove the fork into your unopened mouth, you laughed and pushed his hand away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't need you to feed me." Wrestling with his hand to keep him from trying to push the dessert into your mouth while you were unprepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I want to, it'll take two seconds darling, I think you'll like this one specifically." Showing off the chocolate frosting covering three layers of spongy chocolate cake. Temptation getting the better of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, but just the one-" the fork had been shoved into your mouth, cake and all. Sliding the fork from between your lips slowly and carefully, making sure you had it all. Chewing and gulping down the treat that had so rudely interrupted you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, how was it?" He awaited your response, clearly confident he had chosen the perfect one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was alright," it was absolutely divine, "I'll have to do more taste testing." Hoping this would go in the direction you hoped. Another snap of his fingers letting you know he took the bait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That so?" Holding onto a new plate, this time with melted fudge and a vanilla frosting, "then try this one." Lifting a forkful of the delectable treat in front of you. Not hesitating this time to take the bite. <em>They were both so good.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll have to keep looking." Waving his hand away all the while savouring the piece that you had. Glancing over at him and seeing the strained smile as he sent that plate of dessert away as well, "Maybe we should focus on something else for now." Sending him a sweet smile as you tried to think of something that didn't involve you trying every piece of cake in the entirety of the nine circles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something else?" Nodding as you began pacing, trying to decide what you could do other than a taste test. You could always continue the wedding plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, got any ideas?" Surely he'd have more ideas to add to the ones your brother provided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I have a few in mind." Halting your steps when he said that. Maybe he didn't want to mention them when your brother and Mimzy were here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wonderful! I'll go get the notepad." Not catching the slight look of shock on his face as you turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading straight for the living room and picking up the blank pages from the table. Flipping through it, you could've sworn there were already some notes jotted down. Scribbling down what you could remember, heading out to where he still was in the foyer. Pausing briefly before jotting more down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One of your suggestions was to have a celebratory massacre, right?" Looking up and seeing a slight raise of his brow, he then nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes! Yes, of course, a massacre it is." Jotting it down you realized you still needed to fit it in somewhere. Should it be before the wedding or after? Right in the middle?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When'd you like to have it?" Getting ready to write it down only to furrow your brows at his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We could have one right now if you'd like." Pursing your lips, the offer was tempting enough. Just thinking about what circle the two of you could wreak havoc on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." You still had the rest of the planning to get done, then you had to put those plans into motion in less than a week. Pen tapping against the paper only to cause a big streak in ink as he pulled the notebook away, "Al, I need that." Attempting to snatch the notepad back he simply held it out of reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can worry about jotting notes down later." Grabbing ahold of his arm to pull it down so you could take the notes back he just switched it to his other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Our wedding is in less than a week." Hearing a laugh leave him as he continued to toy with you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What idiot decided that?" A small smile on your lips as you stopped trying to get the notebook back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You did," watching him shut right up made you laugh, "but you're my idiot." At that, he sent the thing away entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not an idiot." You hummed, you'd make him give the notes back later, right now though...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your words, not mine." Getting swept off the floor by shadows and landing in his arms right after the words left your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aside from <em>that</em>, there was something else I had in mind." Already ascending the stairs as he carried you. Pushing open the doors to the bedroom, giving you an idea of what he was planning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what might that be?" Trailing a hand up to his bowtie, already undoing it for him. Setting you down on the large bed, snapping his fingers to remove your shoes. Joining you on the bed, hovering over you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hate to admit it but there's a rut that happens every year and now that you're here." He didn't finish his thoughts, dipping his head down to your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" You thought he meant head rubs not...he never mentioned having a rut before...then again, it would explain why he went to the first circle each year around the same time, slaughter half of it and then leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You smell so sweet." Watching as he shuddered slightly, before breathing in your scent again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do I?" You had to admit, this was new. He had never openly admitted to having a rut if you didn't know any better, he was probably hoping to get through it how he normally would. Of course, the multiple explanations as to why he was able to hunt so well this time of year came back to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could just eat you whole." Laughing it off as he lowered his head to rest in your lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please don't." Lifting your hands to find his hair, playing with the red locks until he took your wrists. About to bring them away, only to move them to his tufts. He shuffled onto the bed more, until the entirety of him was lying down, "Making yourself comfortable?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I think I'll stay here forever, do you mind?" His voice muffled by the fabric of your dress but still loud enough for you to hear. Your hands running through his tufts delicately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not at all." Staying there for what seemed like hours. Eyes shutting as did his. A deep sigh leaving him as he shuffled slightly. Hearing the door creak made you peek an eye open. Wondering who could be trying to enter your room without knocking first. Maybe your cat?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your stomach sinking into the lowest depths of your abdomen as you watched yourself and Alastor enter the room. Trailing your gaze back to the one resting on your lap, unbeknownst that you were now aware he was still an imposter. Internally panicking as you tried to formulate some escape plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just realized something, I should go check some things over with Charlie." His claws gripping onto your dress, you watched as the doubles began to fade into nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to go to the hotel just yet." Meeting his eyes, you forced a laugh. He took your hands from his head, holding them captive in his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I still need to help with the hotel though, I'm sure Charlie is giving my brother one hell of a time." Attempting to shuffle out from underneath him, he pulled you right back. Closing his eyes again and placing your hands atop his head just like before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His warnings echoing in your mind. Surely you could find some way around this? How were you supposed to find a way around this?! Calming your inner turmoil you faked another laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can come too, you don't have to stay here." Sliding a hand down to brush the longer locks away from his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I appreciate the offer darling, but I'd rather stay here today, with you." As sweet as that was, this wasn't him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But Al-" words catching in your throat as he snapped his eyes open, peering up at you. His smile straining as you brought your hand away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are staying right here, don't ask to leave again." Letting his head fall back down onto your lap, closing his eyes with a content smile as if nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How were you supposed to fight this imposter when he clearly had control? This was your mind was it not? Why were you so helpless? Tensing as he began to move, pulling you down so your back pressed into the bed rather than the headboard. Burying his face in the crook of your neck, keeping his eyes closed as if he were experiencing bliss. Your gaze trained on the ceiling, vision starting to blur as you felt fresh tears sting your eyes. Heart catching in your throat as he began to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I plan on being here for all eternity, just the two of us," pressing a tender kiss to your jugular, "you'll be here when I leave," another kiss, "here when I return," and again, "the best part is, I can please you whenever you feel like it, won't that be just wonderful darling?" A final kiss had been placed on your jaw. Unable to respond to his claims or you just couldn't find it in yourself to respond at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your view of the ceiling being blocked out as he lifted himself up. Grey skin and glowing red eyes, that smile. Turning your head away, not wanting to list off every detail this imposter got right. A click of his tongue before your chin had been taken within his claws, forcing you to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Answer me when I'm talking to you, not to mention eye contact is important." You opened your mouth to speak. Nothing coming out so you brought your lips together in a pout. More tears welling in your eyes as his grip loosened up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should love me, not him, especially by now," he sounded almost pained, <em>almost, </em>as he wiped your tears away, "very well, I just have to show you how much more I can offer, what I can provide you with and if all else fails then I just have to make you love me." Scrambling to sit up and hopefully get away while he was trying to discard his clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't want what he could offer. You didn't want what he could provide. The last thing you wanted from him was his twisted view of love. Visibly shaking as he took your wrists, pinning them against the headboard rather harshly and making you wince. His breath fanning over the expanse of your neck and shoulder as he hummed a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know why you're running when there's clearly no escape." His hold on your wrists more prominent whenever his claws poked into your skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, just let me go." Silence to followed your plea, not even the soft ebbs of radio static you had gotten so used to could be heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only sound being your breathing and if you listened close enough, you swore you could hear his heart beating. The pressure on one of your wrists letting up as he switched his hold to the headboard. Your hand immediately flying to free the other as you heard wood splitting behind you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you not to ask again, I'm sure you know what that means?" Shaking your head as you trembled, your hand falling to your lap as the other remained captive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you doing this?" Keeping your eyes shut tight as you waited for an answer. A low chuckle before he finally responded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why does anyone do anything? That's something he says, isn't it? I suppose I could say it's out of <em>sheer absolute boredom, </em>but I'm sure you've heard that a million times by now," using his free hand to brush some hair from obstructing your face, breath hitching as his claws lightly dragged against your cheek,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even if I have to keep you here forever, you will love me as you do him, I do apologize for deceiving you at first, I just wanted to know what it was like in his shoes for once." His voice low and had you been paying attention, he sounded dejected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too caught up in thinking of how you could escape. Leave the trap that was your mind and rid yourself of this imposter. Perhaps the new books may help, surely things would be as detailed as they had been. Then again, the notepad had been blank in spite of the plethora of ideas written on it. You were certain Alastor would find out soon enough, though when it came to you, he seemed a tad bit distracted. So, relying on him might be the last resort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight tickle in your throat made you cough a little. Using the hand that had been limp in your lap to cover your cough. Feeling the presence of that imposter starting to fade. Opening your eyes and finding a tight-lipped smile aimed right at you. Eyes straining as he started to falter right before your eyes. A detached laugh leaving him all while he slow clapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, he found out after all?" He let out a deep sigh, caressing your face once more, "no worries my dearest, I will always be waiting for the next chance I can be with you again." The faint traces of his claws no longer ghosting over your skin. A rather large cough leaving you and interrupting your brief taste of freedom. You could've sworn you'd be unable to breathe if you kept coughing, eye shutting tight as tears pricked them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until it stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your lungs trying to catch up as your heart continued to pound against your ribcage. Arms holding you close. One question burning in your mind as you regained your bearings. Slowly pushing yourself away from him to see if it was really him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why does my mouth taste so weird?" Rather than answer your question he started to lead you away. Your legs quaking as the mess of your arousal slid down your legs. It seemed your body still reacted despite what had happened to be a trick of the mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've had a long day," getting picked up off the floor and starting upstairs, you began to internally panic hoping the layers of your dress would be enough, "you need to get some rest my darling deerling." An annoyed scowl tugging your lips at his wordplay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al." His name left you in a whine. Did he really have to do this right now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just thought I'd try it and I can see why it brought you so much joy." Laughing as he used his shadow to push open the double doors to your bedroom. Leaning back to close them, staying for a moment longer than necessary. Glancing up to find that look in his eye. Thinking of an excuse for him to leave so you could clean yourself up. As much as you would love and appreciate hugs at the moment, you would love it much more if you weren't a sticky mess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where did Mimzy and my idiot brother go anyway?" Holding onto his arm as he set you down on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to find out for you?" A gentle nod of your head, he stood upright and turned to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, and Alastor," his head whipped around to look at you, "do apologize to my brother, knowing him he'll try to do something out of spite and pettiness." You had laid on your side, hugging one of your pillows close. That would give you enough time to get into the bathroom at least. He knew where everything and everyone was in this house and his shadow travelling didn't make him any slower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, my dear." Hands folding behind his back as he proceeded to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as you heard that satisfying click you stood. Crossing the room to your closet, walking in and shuffling through the plethora of silk and satin housecoats you owned. Sure he said you didn't need as many as you had but they were all so nice, how could you resist. Pulling your favourite from its hanger and rushing into the bathroom. Leaning against the door as you shut it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting your housecoat on the counter and undressing, you were about to head to the shower. Only to pause as vivid reminders played out in your mind. You almost forgot about the shower incident. A shiver running down your spine as the cool air of the bathroom finally registered to you. Turning your head to look in the mirror. Scanning yourself over, finding no signs that anything had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn't mean you couldn't feel it. The painful wounds left at the base of your neck or the scratches left on your flesh. It didn't mean you still couldn't hear it. His claims of love and adoration or the possessive behaviours. Deciding to get things over with, turning on the tap for the tub and getting in once it had filled. You could still remember the way he felt inside of you and how you had loved it. Bringing your knees to your chest, staring at the water as it rippled from your movements.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>How could you have been so naive?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>How could you just let that happen?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had you become so reliant on him that you couldn't even prevent something from invading your mind? You used to take down overlords and as soon as the two of you are back together again everything you'd gone through while down here just went out of the window. As if you had never fallen from Heaven or as if you had never been apart for almost a century. Right back to those habits. The same ones that got him killed in the first place!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting your left hand from the water, eyes glazing over the engagement ring you wore. Right next to the wedding band. The rings that held so much meaning to you, the ones he promised you the world with. Yet you had been tricked and toyed with, played like an absolute fool. You were supposed to know him better, now more than ever and you still couldn't tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trembling as the once steaming water had cooled down. Beginning to wonder how long you had been in the tub. Quickly scrubbing yourself down, hoping it would erase any traces of that imposter. Your fingers pruning by the time you got out. Drying yourself with one of the fluffy towels and sliding on your housecoat. Hesitant to even go out there. Wanting to hide in the bathroom for the rest of the night just so you could feel sorry for yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock on the door just as you were reaching for the handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can tell someone is enjoying their time in the bath without me, I-" swinging the door open, "oh, I was going to ask if I could join you but I suppose that can be for another time then?" FInding it in you to smile as he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry to keep you waiting, I can't help it but it's so spacious when you aren't there." Passing him as you reentered the bedroom again, eyes catching sight of the bed. A place where many occurrences happened. Surely you could convince him to get a new bed frame? The two of you had that once since alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I see you like being without me," feet no longer touching the floor, "that won't do one bit." Shadows clouded your vision only to fall and reveal him sitting on the bed beside you. Falling into him without hesitation, curling into that warm and secure embrace he offered. Something you so very needed right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A comfortable silence, interrupted by the soft sounds of static. Not wanting to think about anything else. He had been right, it had been a long day. He began shifting, pulling you even closer and setting his hand just under your thigh. Claws tapping lighting before lifting your legs to sir across him. Hesitating to remove his claws and opting to continue tapping them on your silk-covered flesh. You hummed, catching his attention and taking ahold of his hand that had been so persistent in poking your leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something on your mind?" Fiddling with the claws you held, running your thumb over the end of one just to feel how sharp it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perhaps," the air went quiet again, you started to wonder if it had been what your mother said, "did something happen?" You blinked. So it wasn't what your mother had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As in?" Hoping to get him to tell you rather than have you guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're acting a little different, I thought with the excitement of our wedding you'd be talking my ear off my now, but you're unusually quiet," he paused, taking his hand from yours and using it to move your face to look at him, "was it something I said earlier?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." You watched as his head tilted slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it have anything to do with me?" Tapping his claws against your cheek, you tell he was antsy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Hearing the click of his tongue before he settled back into place. Letting your face go and letting you take his hand once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then, whenever you're ready, tell me what happened and I can guarantee that whoever upset you will pay the price, but for now..." He trailed off, placing his head atop your own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curling into him and resting your head against him. Listening in to find that he has no heartbeat. Your own heart sinking in the realization that you should've been able to tell from that alone. With a deep sigh, you closed your eyes, only to see glimpses of that imposter's face. Jolting in his arms as your eyes flew back open. Avoiding his curious gaze, knowing you'd fall apart under those glowing red eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" The pressure on your head lifting. Your eyes remaining trained on the nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I..I don't want to fall asleep yet." Hesitant with your wording, you didn't want to worry him. The last thing you wanted was to be left alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even though I'm holding you?" Simply nodding in response, shuffling to find a more comfortable position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whoever did this, will have the slowest most painful second death in all the nine circles, I will make sure you get to hear their cries of agony for whatever they made you suffer through." His words never failed to bring you comfort. Your lips tugging upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you." Hearing a song start to play softly in the radio static.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course my dear, now since you can't sleep would you like me to sing to you until you do?" He always knew the best ways to cheer you up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Won't you lose your voice?" Hearing a laugh echo inside the empty void of his chest and into the room at your question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since you're so concerned over my well being," the sounds of something manifesting into existence made you look up. That stupid staff of his. He set it to the side and it started to play music as if it already knew what Alastor wanted. As long as it didn't play any laugh tracks, you wouldn't kick it off the bed, "So, I went to find your brother and Mimzy," you simply hummed, urging him to continue, "I won't be looking for either when they're alone together from now on." Pausing before snickering when realizing what he meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." A sharp pain shooting through your thumb making you pull your hand away. He hadn't even noticed. As a drop of blood formed where his claw had cut your thumb. Wiping it on the cotton pyjamas he wore, you heard a pause in the static. Sending him an innocent smile before grabbing his hand again, careful not to cut yourself this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was absolutely horrendous, much too vulgar for you, love." Placing a quick kiss to your forehead you let go of his hand. Finding his buttons much more fitting to fiddle with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah." If only he knew. Knew what you went through, believing it was him. You could tell he had changed from the moment you met, not to mention you didn't even recognize each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they're <em>enjoying</em> themselves quite well," a tap of his claws against your leg brought you from whatever daze you were in, "nevermind them anyway, we have more of our wedding to talk about." You hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can plan more in the morning, I-" cutting yourself off with a yawn, "trying to fall asleep." Settling back into place, resting your head under his awaiting chin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very well," a wave of his hand made the lights go out, a noticeable change in song choice coming from the staff, "how convenient darling, our favourite song, shall we play this at our wedding again? Or will the guests even like it?" Your lips formed a smile, hands starting to twist his fingers with your own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who cares, the guests will just have to accept what they've been given, it's our wedding." As if it had been the most fascinating thing in the world, watching his clawed hand as he took yours from his buttons. Clasping your hand around his so he couldn't pull it away.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love the way you think." Continuing to ramble on about the wedding preparations, catering and guest list until you had long passed out. Dreaming of the wonderful occasion the two of you had been planning. Excited for when you could turn that white dress red. Almost forgetting entirely of those intimate encounters in your memories.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally...back in reality...</p>
<p>no smut but...still cute...? // aside from the whole...imposter thing //</p>
<p>only one chapter left, and I will be sure to reveal which chapters go with what in dwalt...in the next chapter that is</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ Nitro ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sucking in a breath as you aimed, searching for your next target. Spotting a demon on the run your finger twitched on the trigger. Letting out your breath as you shot. Jolting slightly as you tried to keep the rifle straight due to its knockback. Watching as the poor fool fell to the ground. Just as you relaxed a couple more buildings fell. Turning your head to watch as Alastor sent another wave of flames forward, taking out everything in its path. A question burning in your mind, ever since your mother had mentioned it before the wedding. Surely you could convince him to say yes to one small question.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Rumbling from the ground caused the sinners you had perched yourself atop of to slide out from under you. Losing your balance and falling backwards. Your dress certainly not helping in any way, shape or form. Your descent halted, the world around you spinning for a few brief moments until it stopped. Cradling the rifle in your hands as he had cradled you in his arms.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"How are things on your end darling?" Setting you down onto a stable part of the ground, brushing you off before doing the same to himself.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I forgot what this thing is like without any magic to absorb the shock, now my shoulder feels like it's going to fall off." He snatched the rifle as soon as you had finished, holding out his top hat as he shoved the rifle back in.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"No worries," he placed the hat atop his head once more, his staff manifesting in his palms, "try this." Taking the staff, its eye watching your movements carefully. Guiding your hands in front out you as he stood behind.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"And what am I supposed to do with this?" His laugh tickled your ear. Pressing a quick kiss to the side of your face before continuing.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Just aim and say miray dife, trust me you'll love it." Rolling your eyes at his claim as you aimed at someone trying to hide.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Miray dife." Feeling his hold on you tighten as the staff summoned a wall of flames. Incinerating the demon trying to hide as well as others you hadn't been able to see before.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well?" Processing the dying flames, licking the edges of rubble and charred bodies and leaving a black trail in its path. A grin to match his own stretching your lips.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"That was amazing, can I do it again?" He took his hands away from yours, stepping back and motioning for you to do as you pleased. Not catching the worried glance the sentient microphone sent Alastor, much too excited to care even if you had seen. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Miray dife!" Shooting out another column of fire, as quickly as you could. A chorus of screams following as it swallowed everything in its path.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Nice shot darling." Huffing out a breath as you felt your energy draining. Nothing but the crackling of the fire and crumbling of rubble as more buildings collapsed. "Now, my shadows tell me that was the last group of sinners left on this side of the pentagram." Barely registering his words.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Just one spell and you were already feeling the after-effects. To think, he had been using these spells this entire time, yet he was still perfectly fine. Handing him back the staff and wrapping your arms around his torso, ignoring the warm blood from his jacket smearing ono your cheek. The sharp scent of iron contrasting the sweet smell of cake that remained on your breath. Leaning your weight into him a bit too much causing him to hold onto your shoulders so you didn't fall.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Are you trying to tell me something?" Humming with a small nod of your head. Your eyes remaining closed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Maybe." Pulling you back into him, the familiar sound of shadows surrounding you as the air chilled. Feet no longer touching the ground as he had cradled you in his arms again. Taking a peek to find the two of you surrounded by the fog-filled forest. At the moment, it wasn't much of a forest, silver tree stumps stretched as far as you could see.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm going to take a wild guess that spell tired you out." Your focus leaving what was around you and now on the one that held you. Reaching out a hand and brushing down any stray locks from the wonderful celebratory slaughter you just partook in.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You read my mind." Kicking your legs and finding the fabric stuck, the white dress you wore now covered and stained with crimson.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring straight into the red pools of your husband's eyes, breathless as well as speechless. He had, very hesitantly, agreed to your question. Sure, your mother had been a big influence to ask in the first place, but you managed to get an answer close enough to a yes which was good enough for you. The light drag of a claw on your wrist pulling you from the trance in which he held you in. Pinned and completely helpless underneath him, something that happened often but this time was different. So very different.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You do realize mortal souls can't have children right?"  You were quiet for a while. The low lamplight giving little illumination but enough. Enough to see the strain in his smile and the smallest look of worry.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I know, I just thought we should make sure." Hoping he wouldn't back out now. It had already taken so long to even get to this point and from the relaxing of his smile as his head dipped down to place a chaste kiss to your lips.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"So optimistic, I-" Watching him pause mid-sentence, a drastic change in the atmosphere as a deep and annoyed sigh left him. Following his gaze as he looked to the side. A figure leaning against their cane, donning a top hat and leather jacket. Unable to tell if his face was a skull or if it was detailed face paint. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hey." The man sent a short wave, with a tip of his hat.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Yellow eyes, glowing with intensity, staring right through you.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Just wanted to drop in and say hello Zan-" the man stopped, shaking his head as if to scold himself, "that's right, I almost forget every time, you go by Al now." Standing up properly, tapping his cane against the carpeted floor of the bedroom. Alastor sitting up and bringing you with him, holding you protectively in his arms.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I know you better than that, you're here for a reason." Met with laughter from the stranger, clearly, this is someone Alastor knew but you could tell he wished he didn't.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Not any particular reason, you see, I fell in love recently." Holding a hand to his forehead and letting out a wistful sigh, spinning around on his heel and throwing his arms in the air. A strange character, no wonder Alastor didn't talk about him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"As usual, get on with it." Hoping to ease the tension your husband was feeling, as well as your own, beginning to fiddle with the red and black locks that framed his narrow face.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"In that case, I'll just take the one I love and go, is that so much to ask?" The figure fell backwards, just before hitting the floor his body dispersed into shadows.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Take your love?" Moving your attention from his locks the front of his pyjamas, surely this man would leave and the two of you could continue what you were doing. Alastor leaned forward to find the man slowly rising from the floor from the shadowy void.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Cane still in hand, spinning it and letting the bottom hit the carpet with a loud thud. Watching intently as those same shadows surrounded the man, his eyes flashing pink for a brief moment. Your breath hitching at the sight before you, for when the shadows fell. It was <em>him. </em>That imposter. What happened to it just being in your mind?<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hello, my dearest." Your fingers gripping the front of his pyjamas, he pulled you closer as if sensing your unease.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Ghede, what did you do to my wife?" You almost forgot he would be able to connect the dots so quickly. As much as you had told him you were perfectly fine, you said so because you believed it was all over. Yet, standing in front of you, a fake and an imposter, mimicking his actions and way with words.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Oh, really you should be asking what I haven't done already." Even as the static in the air grew to be suffocating and the lights, even the ones that weren't on, burst. Ghede remained, not affected by the display of anger Alastor had shown.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Don't be so violent, it's not like I commit sacrilege<em>,</em>" Ghede paused, his face lighting up as if realizing something, "unless of course, oh you wouldn't have." Hearing his laughter sound in the room as the hold on your figure loosened. Alastor stood from his spot on the bed, the feeling of his touch lingering on your skin.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Darling, you stay, I will be right back," taking hold of his arm and realizing he had gotten dressed again. In the dark, you could make out something manifesting before it had been given to you, "Ghede, why don't we take this to the Vilokan?" The lights came back on and revealed both of them gone without a trace. In your hands was the microphone, giving you an annoyed look as if it had just been asked to babysit a child.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be overjoyed when he returns." Rolling your eyes at the thing, falling back against the bed. The place he once was still warm.<br/><br/></p>
<p>After this was all over you'd make him tell you what was going on. Who this Ghede person is, and why his microphone had to play laugh tracks at you anytime he wasn't around. Which hadn't been too often but you could only assume with the lack of your powers to protect yourself, you'd be getting to know this sentient staff of his more than you'd like to. Your hold on the object loosening at the sound of a portal opening. Bolting upright to find Alastor was back. Brushing himself off and fixing his suit where it had become wrinkled.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"How did it go?" Shuffling off of the bed, clutching onto the staff as you made your approach.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You won't have to worry about him anymore, Ghede is taken care of." Unable to contain your excitement, throwing your arms around him to pull him in for a tight embrace.<br/><br/></p>
<p>That imposter was gone, now you could get back to what you had been doing and tomorrow you'd ask him all of your questions. Relaxing as he had placed his head atop yours, a low sound catching your attention. Listening closer and hearing a hollow thumping coming from his chest.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>He has a heartbeat. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Parting from him and stepping back, his smile faltering as you lifted the staff in your hands. Swinging at him before he could react, his head jerking violently to the left. A huff leaving you as you stared him down. Watching as he laughed, rubbing the side of his jaw. Hearing a comical crowd gasping from the microphone.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What was that for?" Straightening out and starting towards you, every time he took a step forward you took one back.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What do you think? You're not him, you'll never be." Maneuvering around the bed, keeping your eyes glued on him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Darling, I am the one and only, I-" Lifting the staff and watching him halt altogether.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Miray-"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Don't you dare finish that spell!" Cutting you off before you could say the other word. Staying in his place and not budging an inch.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I refuse to believe that someone so blatantly vulgar and crude could possibly be him, where is this Vilokan that you went to? Where is Alastor?" Your grip on the staff tightened, ready to start the spell over again just in case.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"There's no getting past you is there? I don't know how you figured it out but if I have to keep trying to win you over I will, no matter how many more mortals I possess or imitate." You hesitated. <em>Possess? </em>Had you been possessed that entire time? And when you came to earlier, Alastor was there. You didn't want to think about how long you would've been trapped had he not been there.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I have to do everything myself." Just as the staff spoke you realized Ghede had been reaching for you, a bright red glow surrounding your vision before you were in some red void looking out.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What-"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Not even a thank you, you're welcome." Turning to find the microphone, suspended in the air. In the distance, you could hear wails of agony and despair. Something you weren't going to explore even if you were curious as to who your husband trapped in here. A loud tapping as you looked back to find Ghede poking at the microphone's eye, speaking but unable to hear what he was saying.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well, this makes up for those times you laughed at me." Voicing your thoughts not expecting to get an answer.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm only doing this 'cause if I didn't, let's just say it wouldn't end well for me." Hovering just above the ground and approaching you, glancing between it and Ghede. Deeming yourself safe enough you ignored what was happening outside as an idea came to mind.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"How long have you known Alastor?" It backed away as you got closer, glancing about nervously before answering.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Since he came to Hell, why?" You hummed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well, since we're on better terms, I'm sure you know all sorts of things he was planning, like what he was going to do with the hotel?" Getting nervous laughter as a response, the microphone floating away from you for a moment.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yeah, I know things, things I can't exactly say." It faced away, determined to keep it's master's business a secret.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"He doesn't have to know, I just know he won't tell me no matter how much I ask him, my lips are sealed." Turning back to you, a hint of mischievousness in his eye.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Fine, but you can't say anything," he sighed, "he was going to make it as a tribute to you when he believed you were in Heaven since the Hotel reminded him of the one you owned when alive." Alastor wanted to <em>what. </em>The hotel was Charlie's, she had some wonderful, if not a little unrefined, plans.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"A tribute? As an Angel, you can't accept those especially from a demon." You only hoped he wasn't going to continue with his intent, now that you were with him surely he'd stop.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"That's what I told him but of course he didn't want to listen, you don't even want to know the other things he's done when it comes to those <em>tributes </em>of his." The microphone paused in mid-air.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"There were more? Do explain in detail, tell me everything." Snatching the staff from the air so it couldn't get away from you, it didn't seem to mind though. It seemed more relieved if anything.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You wouldn't believe it but on the sixth circle-" your vision faded, instantly getting swept up in shadows. Just when you were about to learn about all the things he's done. The shadows fell, revealing that same forest...if not a little up in flames at the moment. Eyes landing on Alastor, instantly pulling him in for a hug.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>No heartbeat.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When he didn't return the gesture you pulled away. Noticing some features were different. The large antlers an obvious one, but his eyes were darker, almost black save for the red and almost glowing irises. A large shadowy snake sliding around his shoulders and resting there. The most interesting thing above all else, his lips were pressed into a straight line. It unsettled you, the whispers from around the silent burning forest made you shiver. Despite the vast amount of flames, it was still freezing.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What's going on?" Folding your arms across your chest in an attempt to keep warm.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Don't worry, the forest will mend back together." His voice had changed, no radio static to distort his words.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Are you alright? What happened to Geeheed." You swore you saw the slightest twitch of amusement on his lips when you said that name.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"It's Ghede, and he's going to be actually doing his job looking over the crossroads this time." He still hadn't answered your question.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What about you?" Wanting to get closer you took a step forward. Never knowing what was under the fog.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"We're fine, we know he can be a nuisance, but I made sure he knew who you belonged to." He disappeared into shadows as soon as you got close, his voice carrying even without a physical form.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"We?" Watching through the flames on the silver trees, trying to find out where he was.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yes, when you got married to Alastor, you got married to me-" A hand placed on your back made you jump, turn and find him where you once stood.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what!?" With your mind still trying to comprehend his response to if he was fine. If <em>they </em>were fine?<br/><br/></p>
<p>"It's quite rude to interrupt someone when they're talking," you shut your mouth after he made his point, "aside from that I suppose the years have proven that I don't exactly hate you, so congratulations, you're the first mortal to ever get that far," turning on his heel, the snake around his shoulder curling around him to continue watching you, "I ask one thing of you in exchange for what you want, don't tell the other Loa about this altercation, they'll annoy me nonstop if you do, that's all." Snapping his fingers you found yourself back home in the bedroom, Alastor as well. No more shadows or flames or even silver trees.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He remained still, antlers back to their usual size and the familiar sound of radio static filling the once jarring silence. Taking a step forward, hoping to check if he was alright. He had heard your approach, whipping his head around with a loud series of popping from his neck. Eyes widened and nothing but red dots in a black swirling void. The sight made you tense up and take a few steps back. Shaking his head as a way to get rid of his current appearance.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm a little on edge right now darling I-" feeling his breath catch in his throat from the sudden contact of your embrace, looking up at him and sending him a smile, "even after all of that, you still smile, you won't have to worry about any Ghede or Voodoo at all, I tried to keep these things from you for good reason." Pulling your arms from around him and opting to wrap his arms around you instead.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"It'd be nice to know, just in case though." Voice muffled against his jacket, relieved at the lack of heartbeat for once.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I suppose, now," he started to fall backwards, trying to pull away from him only for his arms to hold you closer, a laugh leaving him as you yelled, "where were we?" Opening your eyes and finding he pulled that same stunt Ghede had. Your heart pounding in your chest as you stared up at him. Once catching your breath you huffed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Alastor, why-"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yes, I remember now." Pressing little kisses to your face, you squirmed, trying not to laugh. You had questions that needed answers.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Alastor." Grabbing his face in your hands and pushing him away. He had changed into his pyjamas without you noticing and was currently wearing one of the biggest grins you've ever seen on him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What? You never said where I should kiss you." Face falling flat you mumbled something under your breath.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Not that I mean the what happened earlier, I'm still processing." Tapping your fingers against his face. His grin downsized to a close-lipped smile.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about any of that, I will explain to you later but at the moment, do you remember what you asked me?" Nodding your head as he took your hands in his, "well, I intend to deliver." Setting your hands down on either side of your head, snapping his fingers and ridding you of your slip-on as well as his clothing.<br/><br/></p>
<p>The subtle sensations of his claws trailing down your form, your breath hitching once it reached its destination. A swift motion of his thumb had been all you needed to realize how aroused you had gotten. He said nothing, keeping his focus on your reactions. Watching the short intakes of breath whenever he touched your flesh or the little sighs and flutter of your lashes when he stroked your heat. It continued on for what felt like hours. You started to think he was stalling the inevitable, you could be much more patient than he ever could. Though you weren't sure how long you would last under his curious hands.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Trying to focus your attention on something else, the black markings covering his marred skin catching your eye. Different than the one you saw in your altered memory. The snake that had curled around his shoulders from before, the diamond patterns on its back prominent as it appeared to curl down his entire torso. Patterns along his arms, almost concealing the scars that also covered them. Pulled from your own little world once you heard him starting to speak.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Darling if I may..." he trailed off as if trying to find the right phrasing, "could I..." stopping himself again, you noted the slightest hint of colour on his face, "can I-"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yes." Not even sure what he was referring to, you still agreed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You know it will hurt." The gears clicked into place in your mind. Covering up your nervousness with a false sense of confidence. Showing him any hesitation would make all of your progress go down the drain.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"As I've been warned many times, I can handle it." Placing a quick reassuring kiss to his lips you felt the tip of him press into you. The hand that had been coaxing your arousal from your heat now rested on your hip.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Very well." Keeping his eyes on your face as he began to push in slowly.<br/><br/></p>
<p>As the pressure between your hips continued to grow you began to second guess yourself. Squeezing your eyes shut as you tried to find something to hold onto. Gripping onto the sheets before grabbing ahold of his shoulders. Holding your breath until his hips had finally made contact with you. Hearing his ragged breath match your own, meeting his eyes.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"That hurt didn't it? Are you sure you want to continue?" His hips were still, the dull throbbing from your heat slowly ebbing away.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm having a child, our child," you corrected, "no matter what." Hearing him hum.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"So you want me to breed you." A wave of heat running through you when he said that. A lopsided grin plastered on his face as you tensed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Al, don't say it like that." Wanting nothing more than to hide your face from him so you didn't have to watch those words come out of his mouth.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"But that's exactly what it is, you want me to breed you so you can bare my child but you're a little embarrassed to admit it, love." You knew he had a point but he didn't have to be so blatant about it.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Sometimes I wish you'd keep your thoughts to yourself." Letting your head fall back onto the bed, he could be so ridiculous at the strangest times.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm sure you do after asking my staff what my tributes to you were, can't a man just unconditionally love his wife? I just expect the same thing in return." Your view of the ceiling getting blocked by a smiling face, "may I move now?" Quickly nodding before pulling him lower to kiss you. His hand leaving your hip to rest by your head. Pulling his hips back, leaving part of you feeling empty. Until pushing in once again, the friction against your walls shooting little waves of pleasure through your veins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parting from his lips and huffing as he repeated the action. Unable to control the small sounds that tumbled from your lips. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, his warm breaths fanning over your shoulder. Able to hear his own soft sighs as he concentrated on his thrusts. Hesitant and unrefined as he tried to please you. Your gaze travelling down his back, following the intricate markings and the winding of the diamond-patterned snake. Opening your mouth to say something only to cut yourself off with a moan as he sent a harsh snap of his hips into you. Your grip tightening as you forced your head back into the mattress, your back arching into him automatically.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Why," gulping down anymore sounds that threatened to escape, "why didn't we do this when alive?" Sliding your hands to red locks as he led sloppy kisses up your jugular.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I couldn't tell you but I wish we did so sooner." His lips met yours fervently, not even taking time to catch his breath first. Teeth bumping together as he slipped his tongue past your lips.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Parting, not because you wanted to, your lungs once burning now relieved as you were able to breathe. Strings of saliva connecting you until you broke them, diving in for his neck. Your curiosity getting the better of you. You just needed to know. Grazing your teeth across his warm skin, finding a suitable spot and biting down. Hearing a strangled sound come from him as you punctured his neck, the blood from his wound filling your mouth. Eyes widening as it didn't taste the same in your altered memories. It was sour, almost as if it were rotten.  Removing your teeth from his neck and turning your head to the side so you could spit it out. Your jaw being forced shut and turned so you could face him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You want to just take without asking? Then you swallow what you've taken and don't complain." Gulping it down without questioning him. Knowing if you did, it would be sitting in your mouth much longer than you would've wanted it to.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Burning your throat as it passed and giving you a head rush. Sending tingles down your spine, making your toes curl. The hand on your jaw left once he deemed you had done what he wanted. Trailing down your body slowly, leaving goosebumps to rise across your warm skin. A sharp intake of breath coming from you when he pressed the pad of his thumb into the soft mound of flesh. Your reaction enticing him to press harder into the pert nipple. Another snap of his hips making you gasp. His warm hand left your breast, finding your thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking ahold of your leg and attempting to spread it farther, all so he could push in deeper. Your fingers tangling in the mess of his hair, scratching against his scalp. An increase in speed as his hips met yours with more urgency. Claws digging into your leg and your hip for purchase. Nearly pulling you into him with each meeting of his hips. The lewd sounds of your arousal louder than the constant buzz of static. Pushing you over the edge as he hit another place deep within your walls. A hiss leaving him as your spongey walls clamped down around him. Arms growing weak and falling to the bed. His thrusts becoming sporadic until finally, his warmth spread through you, filling you up as he let out a low groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There," he huffed, "you have been properly bred." Rolling your eyes as he pulled out, remaining above you. The chill of air finally hitting you and making you realize just how saturated you were. The mess of love you had made together seeping out of your heat and onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al, why..." trailing off with a whine, knowing he only did it now because it annoyed you. Droplets of blood dripping from his wound and onto the bed. Instinctively licking your lips at the reminder. Some stray strands sticking to his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I know you'll still love me." Using a hand to shove his face away when he tried to kiss you. Reeling back at the underestimated amount sweat lining his forehead and ending up with your hands pinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When did I ever stop?" His face mere inches away from yours, watching as his eyes trailed down to your lips. Still covered in his smeared blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never and neither did I," he paused for a moment, letting out a dreamy sigh before speaking, "I feel disgusting right now, sticky and wet...not even the good kind." Falling to his side, hands remaining holding onto yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aside from that, did you like it." Swaying his hands with your own, awaiting his answer as he let out a low hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like it? Oh, I wouldn't say that. It was more along the lines of absolute but glorious torture," you sent him a look and he laughed, "I'm joking love, I can see why some sinners are so very addicted to this act of affection and I may have just fallen victim to it." Uncurling your fingers from his, he didn't stop you from your assault in his hair. Twisting and brushing through the red and black locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm flattered." His eyes once closed, opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, let's get cleaned shall we?" You pouted. Understanding that yes, the intimate time you just shared made a bit of a mess but it could wait until morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"But we just bathed when we got home." Patting his face with no particular rhythm, hoping that distracting him would aid your efforts.</p>
<p><br/><br/>"And now we're all dirty again, I'd like to hold you without smelling myself on you." Letting your hands fall, turning your back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that so? Then just don't hold me." A sudden and loud laugh came from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Impossible!" Shadows shrouding your vision entirely, finding yourself back in the tub's steaming and bubbling water. Arms crossed as you had no choice in the matter. Glancing at the clock on the wall, falling against him in protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's too late to have a bath." Playing with the water, swirling it in your palms. His arm wrapping around your shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Our house, our rules." Bringing you even closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened to it being my house." Eyeing the wound you had given him. No longer bleeding but still agitated. Wiping his blood from your lips so it didn't get a chance to dry and flake off your skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you drag this thing from the mortal realm, I don't think so." Grumbling as you thought of ways to get him back. Lifting your arm from the water and watching as the suds slipped off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since we're here to get clean," moving through the water so you could face him, one of his eyes barely peaking open as he tried to relax, "I know a place you could start." Gathering as many suds in your hand as you could, shoving the bubbles into his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are not doing this again today." Grabbing your wrist you laughed, splashing him with your free hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got ahold of that one too, keeping a firm grasp so you couldn't slip away. The suds still on his face he began to lean closer. With your hands trapped and nowhere to go, he had successfully smeared the suds on his face onto yours. Laughing with you as he finally let you go, immediately wiping the bubbles from your faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seems like you just did." Curling into him and staying there for a few minutes. Flinching at the gentle touches of his claws on your neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know," he started, gathering any stray locks and moving them from your shoulder, "I think it's my turn dear." Feeling him sink lower into the water behind you, resting his mouth at your nape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your turn for-" Sinking his teeth into the base of your neck, cutting you off as you quietly hissed. His tongue lapping at the blood that seeped from your new wounds, "Al, I think," seething as he pressed his jaw harder, "Al, that hurts." Instantly his mouth was gone. His breathing noticeably faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My apologies, you smell fantastic and taste even better," breathing out through his nose sent a shiver down your back, "I would like to know, did you want to remember what happened while you were possessed?" The pointed digits that had found your hips now tapped against them, stopping to encircle your waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not sure," in the beginning you had believed it to be him, they had become special moments then, "I'm sorry," now that you knew it was, in fact, someone else, you felt awful but part of you remained attached, "Al I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't need to feel obligated, I just thought because of the reaction you had when seeing him earlier, I never want you to look that terrified again." Resting his back against the tub, pulling you to sit beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah...can we, not talk about it anymore?" He nodded. With that out of the way, you thought you were supposed to be bathing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course," letting out a satisfied sigh as his eyes slipped closed, "now as I was- what are you doing?" Halting mid-turn. One leg rising out of the water as you tried to continue watching to see if he'd open his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Getting comfortable?" Your knee landed on the other side of him since this pose seemed to work before. Why not try it again? Grabbing the edges of the tub you waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand, I should've asked what you were doing now," he cleared his throat, "darling, whatever are you up to?" The act he put on made you snicker and lean in closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, since we have time to relax, we have time to make sure I'm pregnant." Pulling back, waiting for his response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What kind of nonsense is that?" Moving your arms so they sat across his shoulders. Proceeding to lower into the water, sitting onto his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just want to make sure." In an instant, your world went dark and when the light returned you were sitting on the bed. In your pyjamas and dry. Listening to the sound of a page flip you turned your head. Alastor sitting on his side of the bed, reading. He snapped the book shut, setting it onto the nightstand and yawning. Stretching his arms for emphasis before turning to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would love to but I'm a little tired." The clock chimed, signalling midnight. You've stayed up later than this the liar. His eyes now closed as his hands rested across him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright then, suit yourself," turning the switch for your lamp you looked back at him, giving him a quick kiss, "goodnight my strong, despicable, tyrant of a husband." A soft red glow illuminated his face, one of his eyes now open. So you continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To think, you would turn out so extremely powerful, I-" Your back hit the mattress, knocking the wind out of you. His lips finding your own and travelling down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know love," he started, nipping at your jaw, "after some careful consideration I've had a change of heart," leaving a trail of little bruises and nips as he moved his hungry kisses lower, "perhaps I should make sure you've been properly bred, hm?" Careful not to reopen the wound he had created. Much more gentle with his attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Al, I told you calling it that is weird." About to tangle your fingers in his hair you found them pinned above you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm aware." He had removed your clothing with magic. The cycle beginning to repeat itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time uninterrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its done...its finally done</p>
<p>i dreaded ending this for some reason...prolly cause its over now but that just means i get to announce two other things ill be working on...hazbin related, of course</p>
<p>// im on a bit of a hazbin kick rn couldnt you tell //</p>
<p>A sequel for Deal worth a lifetime, something i wanted to get all figured out and planned before announcing it because gosh golly it took longer than i thought so I'm glad I waited because I've been trying to organize the arc's and main storyline since before dwalt ended and didn't want it to feel like you were waiting forever // it's titled The Weeping Angel if y'all were curious, so keep an eye out for that //</p>
<p>And...</p>
<p>Secondly, a collab with a friend! One I am super excited about as well. The first collab with a friend overseas, so updates may not be too frequent but I promise we'll try. We're gonna try and make it a little interactive fic, and it'll be a gender-neutral reader so that'll be fun...I managed to shove more of my theories in there too </p>
<p>Oh right, people were asking about the whole chapter situation</p>
<p>So, the chapters that go with each of these were a little obvious to me because well...I chose and wrote them around it, they go with chapters - 12, 15, 17, 18, 19, 30, 33, 34 and 35 - </p>
<p>Ghede, a Loa you may more commonly know as Baron Samedi, they're the same guy just different aspects n shit // I have theories and I wanted to have some deity mischief // if you wanna know about the theory i have you can either read dwalt or just skip to the authors note at the end //</p>
<p>speaking of authors notes, i didn't make a separate one for this because it would ruin the thing i did with the titles ;) so spamming this end note will have to do </p>
<p>that is all for now, just gotta get the first chapters of those new fics written up and posted and everything will be just fine and dandy </p>
<p>~ Nitro ~ </p>
<p>ps, i hope you liked it, miray dife is legit just fire wall in Haitian creole btw...just thought i should clarify</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>